Descubriendo Sentimientos
by Cross-Yukki
Summary: Mientras que en el gremio algunos cumplen misiones otros comienzan a tener nuevos sentimientos respecto a sus compañeros y como nuestra pareja principal LucyxNatsu ademas de otras como JuviaxGray, MirajenexFried... aunque no todo es tan sencillo, tambien podrian haber algunos problemas con triangulos amorosos LucyxNatsuxLissana, GrayxJuviaxLyon en este gremio todo puede pasar.
1. Perdidos

Hooola! jeje bueno pues aqui les presento mi primer fanfic titulado DESCUBRIENDO SENTIMIENTOS, este es el primer fanfic que hago en toda mi vida asi que talvez este un poco aburrido pero conforme avanze la historia prometo que se volvera mas interesante, no se si este cap me quedo muy corto pero tratare de que los siguientes sean mas largos y entretenidos.

Acepto sus comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc...

Espero que les guste :)

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Descubriendo sentimientos.**

**Perdidos.**

En algún lugar del bosque se podía observar a una chica rubia corriendo por entre los arbustos gritando a todo pulmón mientras que en su cara se podía ver una expresión de terror, detrás de ella igualmente asustado iba volando un gato azul a toda velocidad.

¿Y porque corrían? Bueno eso tiene una simple explicación y todo empezó justo esa mañana.

**Inicio de Flashback**

(Esa misma mañana)

La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana del pequeño cuarto de la maga celestial que aun se encontraba entre las sabanas de su cama, comenzó a abrir perezosamente sus ojos, estirándose aun en la cama. Sonrío al ver el sol resplandeciendo como siempre, indicando el inicio de un nuevo y hermoso día en la cuidad de Magnolia.

Entonces se levanto de su cama y comenzó a prepararse para dirigirse al gremio.

Al llegar al gremio, en una de las mesas del lugar noto que se encontraba un chico pelirosa sonriendo, era Natsu que estaba conversando muy amenamente con Lissana.

Por alguna razón desde hace tiempo le molestaba un poco que Natsu estuviera tan cerca de Lissana, aunque era algo completamente normal pues no se habían visto en un buen tiempo y rencontrarse después de todo el alboroto en Edolas había hecho que esos dos estuvieran pasando mucho tiempo juntos.

Se limito a caminar hacia la barra en donde una sonriente Mirajene la recibió.

-Buenos días Lucy- Dijo la albina.

-Oh, buenos días Mira- contesto la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Lu-chan- Se oyó decir a Levy detrás de Lucy dándole una ligera palmadita en la espalda.

-¡Levy-chan regresaste de tu misión!- Dijo Lucy emocionada abrazando a Levy.

-Así es fue algo bastante simple así que no tardamos mucho- Decía Levy levantando el pulgar.

-Umm así que una misión.-Dijo Lucy para si misma.

Lucy dejo salir un gran suspiro de frustración, pues aunque siempre terminara en peligro le gustaba mucho salir a misiones con Natsu, pero hacia tiempo que no salían, y eso hacia que ella se pusiera un poco triste.

-¿Lu-chan?- Dijo Levy levantando una ceja notando como su amiga miraba con tristeza hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el pelirosa y Lissana platicando y riendo.

-Deberías escoger una misión para que Natsu y tu salgan- Dijo Mirajene quien estaba observando a la rubia desde hace rato y se había percatado de lo que la tenia tan decaída.

-Umm no creo que deba, Natsu ahora se ve realmente feliz y lo mejor será que siga con Lissana, al parecer tienen muchas cosas de que hablar.

-Si pero recuerda que tu tienes una renta que pagar- Dijo Levy un tanto burlona.

-¡Oh, tienes razón Levy-chan!- Dijo Lucy preocupándose. –Debo salir a una misión para poder pagar la renta de este mes, pero lo mejor será salir yo sola.

-¡Ehh!, pero Lucy, ¿No crees que deberías ir con Natsu?, después de todo ustedes dos son un equipo y puede ser un poco peligroso.

-No te preocupes Mirajene, de todas formas pienso ir a una misión fácil, así Natsu y Lissana pueden seguir hablando.

-Pero aun así no creo que sea buena idea, a Natsu no le gustara que salgas sin el.

-No te preocupes Lucy yo iré contigo- Decía Happy mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

-¡Happy!, ¿tu quieres ir conmigo?, pero ¿y Natsu?

-¡Aye! No te preocupes por ese… hump! De todas formas el esta ahora muy emocionado de poder estar de nuevo con Lissana, que me ignoro por completo- Decía Happy visiblemente enojado.

Lucy solo sonrío ante tal comentario.

-¡Bien vamos!- Dijo Lucy alzando su puño en el aire.

-¡Aye sir!

Y bueno la misión si era muy sencilla, solo encontrar la mascota de una señora llamada Henrrieta, que al parecer era una persona bastante rica, como para dar una gran suma de dinero por su mascota, un perro (bastante feo para la opinión de Lucy) con un collar con una placa en forma de estrella, Happy y Lucy comenzaron a buscar gracias a la foto en el anuncio, cuando lo encontraron se dieron cuenta que este comenzó a correr, y así fue como terminaron adentrándose en el bosque

**Fin del Flashback**

Ahora Lucy y Happy corrían por su vida ya que un horrible jabalí los perseguía por todo el bosque, y aunque ya conocían bastante bien el lugar (gracias a que constantemente Natsu y Happy pescaban en el lago, y en ocasiones Lucy los acompañaba) no se dieron cuenta de que iban adentrándose mas en el bosque en lugar de salir, que es lo que querían los dos.

Mientras tanto en el gremio 

Natsu y Lissana seguían conversando, pero ya era un poco tarde y pronto comenzaría a obscurecer, entonces Natsu se dio cuenta de que su pequeño amigo azul no estaba con el, Mirajene que había estado detrás de la barra observando al pelirosa noto que este buscaba algo.

-Natsu ¿se te perdió algo? – pregunto Lissana quien se dio cuenta de que su amigo miraba hacia todas direcciones visiblemente preocupado.

-Happy, no lo veo- Dijo el un poco confundido

-El salió hace rato en una misión con Lucy- Contesto Mirajene que escucho a Natsu preguntar por Happy.

-¡¿Ehhh?!- Natsu se cruzo de brazos visiblemente molesto –Lucy y Happy me dejaron aquí mientras que ellos salieron a una misión, y eso que somos un equipo- Decía mientras volvía a sentarse.

Levy quien aun estaba en la barra y había escuchado se levanto de su banco molesta por el comentario del Dragon Slayer, y se dirigió amenazante a este.

-¿¡Y por que crees que no te llevaron!?- pregunto mientras azotaba sus manos violentamente en la mesa.

Levy había gritado tan fuerte que todo el gremio la escucho, todos guardaban silencio pues era evidente que Levy estaba muy enojada y en esos momentos daba tanto miedo como Erza.

-Etto… -Natsu trato de decir algo, pero la verdad es que estaba aterrado pues nunca había visto a Levy de esa manera.

-Y bien Natsu ¿no se te ocurre nada? –Levy aun estaba molesta y miraba fijamente a Natsu quien no entendía muy bien la situación.

-Y-yo… no entiendo- Contesto el pelirosa casi temblando.

-Lucy y Happy no creyeron conveniente interrumpirte mientras platicabas con Lissana y por eso decidieron salir en una misión ellos solos –Dijo Mirajene tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente.

Levy solo miro a Natsu y soltó un suspiro, después dirigió su mirada a Lissana casi en reproche, con lo cual la albina se sintió un poco cohibida.

-Ella solo quería que tu estuvieras con Lissana para que pudieras hablar, y sabia que si te decía de la misión no los hubieras dejado ir solos, y habrías dejado a Lissana.

Natsu aun estaba confundido pero Mirajene lo calmo.

-Solo fue una misión simple que se puede hacer en un día, no tuvieron que ir muy lejos, era solo buscar un perro perdido –Dijo la albina con una sonrisa.

El pelirosa se calmo un poco, pero aun estaba confundido ya que la reacción de Lucy le causaba cierto malestar, pero no comprendía el porqué.

De nuevo en el bosque

Lucy y Happy ya no podían mas, estaba obscureciendo y esa era no era buena señal.

-Lucy ¿donde estamos?

-No lo se Happy, no logro ver bien, ya casi no hay luz, esta obscureciendo.

Por lo menos ya habían logrado perder al jabalí, pero ahora el problema era regresar.

-Lucy…t-te-tengo fri-frio- comentaba Happy mientras se abrazaba así mismo temblando.

Lucy suspiro ya era de noche y la verdad es que ella también tenia mucho frio, aparte de que estar en medio del bosque durante la noche no le hacia ninguna gracia, bien habría podido llamar a alguno de sus espíritus celestiales en esos momentos para que le ayudaran, pero ya que solo era cuestión de buscar a un perro no pensó que tendría que usarlos así que dejo sus llaves en el gremio, cosa de la cual ahora se arrepentía profundamente.

-Bueno Happy creo que tendremos que dormir aquí esta noche, no creo que podamos encontrar como salir, y si lo intentamos podríamos perdernos más y eso complicaría bastante la situación.- Dijo Lucy con un tono de desilusión.

-¡A-aye!- Decía Happy aun temblando.

-Lo primero es hacer una fogata para mantenernos calientes

Lucy comenzó a buscar algunas ramas secas y cuando junto las que considero necesarias las junto para formar la fogata, ahora solo faltaba hacer fuego para lo cual necesitaría un par de piedras.

-Si solo Natsu estuviera aquí no tendríamos problemas en encender la fogata- Decía la rubia mientras suspiraba.

-Si Na-natsu estuviera a-aquí no t-te-tendríamos p-porque hacer u-una fogata- Contestaba Happy con un tono de voz como si culpara de su suerte a la pobre Lucy que trataba de crear chispas rozando unas piedras.

-Esto no es culpa mía, tú fuiste quien sugirió salir en una misión sin Natsu- Decía Lucy mientras iba alzando el volumen de su voz desesperada por aquella complicada situación en la que se encontraba.

Después de mucho esfuerzo al fin pudo encender la fogata y gracias al cansancio los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos abrazados, sintiendo la calidez de la fogata.

Entre tanto en la ciudad de Magnolia

Caminando entre las calles obscuras se podía apreciar una cabellera alborotada rosa, era Natsu el cual se dirigía a la casa de Lucy, en la cual supuso que se encontraban sus amigos. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que las luces del cuarto de Lucy estaban apagadas, por lo que pensó que Lucy y Happy ya estarían durmiendo, así que decidió entrar por la ventana (cosa que era de lo mas común para el)

Al entrar se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba completamente vacía, esto hizo que el Dragon Slayer se preocupara, así que rápidamente salió en busca de sus mejores amigos.

Corrió de regreso al gremio donde unos pocos de sus compañeros aun no habían regresado a sus casas, pensó que tal vez Lucy y Happy habrían pasado primero al gremio, pues Lucy había dejado ahí sus llaves, pero al ver que estas seguían ahí no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento.

Mirajene que aun seguía ahí se dio cuenta de la preocupación de Natsu, y supuso que seria porque ni Happy ni Lucy habían vuelto aun. Ella también se preocupo pues estar afuera a estas horas era un verdadero peligro, y mas si se trataba de Lucy quien no llevaba consigo sus llaves.

Elfman quien aun estaba en el gremio esperando a sus hermanas para regresar a casa, también se dio cuenta de que no era algo normal que tardaran tanto en una misión tan sencilla como esa.

-Natsu un hombre busca a sus amigos y los ayuda como hombre- Decía Elfman mientras se acercaba a Natsu.

-Elfman tiene razón Natsu hay que buscar a Lucy y a Happy, ya es tarde y me preocupa lo que les pueda pasar estando solos. Nosotros te ayudaremos a buscarlos-Dijo Mirajene mientras sonreía tratando de calmar a un alterado Natsu.

-Gracias Mirajene, no puedo dejarlos solos, podrían estar en peligro.

-Oh, pero Natsu, hermanos ya es muy noche, no creo que podamos encontrarlos sin luz, deberíamos esperar a mañana, para que los demás también nos ayuden a buscarlos- Comentaba Lissana un poco molesta por la atención que le daba Natsu a Lucy.

Y no es como si Lissana fuera una persona egoísta, pero estando en Edolas se había dado cuenta de la relación entre el Natsu y la Lucy de allá, lo cual le hacia sentir un poco disgustada, cuando regreso a Earth Land se dio cuenta de que la situación no era distinta, Lucy y Natsu pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Por eso ese día había planeado estar con Natsu como antes.

**Inicio del Flashback**

Lissana se encontraba en una de las mesas del gremio mirando hacia la entrada, esperando con ansias la llegada de Natsu.

Mirajene la había estado observando toda la mañana, la conocía muy bien y sabia que ella estaba esperando a que Natsu llegara, pero aunque era su hermana pequeña pensaba que Natsu y Lucy hacían una buena pareja, aparte de que ella sabia de los sentimientos de Lucy hacia Natsu, y aunque esta ultima no se diera cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía por su compañero de equipo, Mirajene sabia que tarde o temprano esos dos terminaría juntos, o por lo menos era lo que ella esperaba.

Justo cuando pensaba hablar con su hermana menor, Natsu apareció en la entrada junto con su inseparable amigo Happy.

A Lissana se le iluminaron los ojos al ver llegar a quien tanto había estado esperando toda la mañana.

-¡Natsu, buenos días!-Saludo Lissana con una gran sonrisa moviendo la mano.

-Buenos días Lissana- Contesto alegre el pelirosa

-¿Natsu que piensas hacer hoy?-Pregunto Lissana

-Quería salir a una misión para que Lucy pueda pagar la renta de su cuarto.

-Lucy?!- Dijo Lissana con un dejo de confusión y molestia.

-Si no puedo ir a una misión sin ella, es mi compañera y mi mejor amiga, aparte de que ella necesita el dinero.

Lissana estaba claramente molesta, ya que Natsu comenzó a hablar y hablar sobre Lucy, la albina intentaba cambiar el tema de conversación cada que salía el nombre de Lucy, pero al parecer Natsu estaba muy emocionado hablando sobre la rubia, y sin que Lissana pudiera evitarlo se la pasaron todo el día hablando sobre Lucy.

**Fin del Flashback**

Después de un día completo de escuchar sobre la rubia Lissana ya esta harta, y la gota que derramo el vaso fue ver a Natsu preocuparse tanto.

Aunque Lissana era una chica comprensiva y amable, seguía siendo humana y como tal había sentimientos que no podía evitar como los celos.

-Busquemos mañana- Insistió la albina

-¡No tenemos que buscarlos ahora podrían estar en problemas!-Dijo Natsu casi gritando.

Lissana se estremeció al ver que el Dragon Slayer esta muy alterado, en verdad le preocupaba esa chica y eso hacia que la albina se molestara aun mas con la pobre rubia que no tenia la culpa de embargo decidio no insistir sobre el asunto, no queria que Natsu se enojara con ella.

-Natsu tranquilo veras que los encontraremos, no deben estar muy lejos así que pongámonos a buscarlos- Dijo Mirajene tratando de tranquilizar al pelirosa.

Así fue como Natsu y los tres Strauss (la menor casi en contra de su voluntad) se pasaron la noche buscando a Lucy y a Happy.

Comenzó a amanecer, y los cuatro visiblemente cansados decidieron volver al gremio después de una intensa búsqueda sin encontrar a sus dos amigos desaparecidos.

En el bosque

Los débiles rayos del sol se filtraban por entre las ramas de los altos arboles dando paso a un nuevo día.

Lucy comenzaba lentamente a despertarse, tallándose los ojos mientras bostezaba.

Después de incorporarse inspecciono confundida el lugar en donde se encontraba.

-Ah! Ya recordé.-Dijo para si misma mientras se acordaba de lo sucedió el día anterior. -Happy despierta- Decía mientras movía al pequeño gato azul que aun estaba profundamente dormido.

Luego de que Happy despertara decidieron volver, el problema es que no tenían ni la menor idea de en donde se encontraban, habían corrido tanto sin siquiera darse cuenta de a donde se dirigían, y ahora estaban en un lugar del bosque totalmente desconocido.

-Ahh! No tengo idea de donde estamos- Gritaba Lucy llevándose las manos a la cabeza desesperada.

Entonces a la rubia se le ilumino el rostro pues se le había ocurrido una gran idea.

-Happy vuela lo mas alto que puedas y busca el camino para que podamos salir de aquí.

-Aye!

Happy comenzó a volar mirando en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar el camino de regreso a la cuidad, pero todo estaba lleno de arboles después de varios minutos tratando de buscar el camino Happy se dio por vencido y regreso a tierra junto con Lucy.

-No encuentro el camino, ningún lugar se me hace conocido- Dijo el pequeño gato bastante decepcionado.

-Y ahora como regresaremos?- se preguntaba Lucy bastante desesperada.

Los dos estaban tan concentrados en volver que no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Y eso fue un gran error de su parte pues varios pares de ojos los vigilaban desde los arbustos.

Mientras tanto en el gremio

Natsu estaba totalmente descontrolado caminado de un lado a otro furioso consigo mismo, pues se culpaba por la desaparición de sus amigos.

En eso iban entrando al gremio Erza, seguida de Gray y Juvia. Los cuales habían salido a una misión unos días antes y no estaban al tanto de la situación.

Gray como siempre se dirigió a Natsu con el afán de molestarlo, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que este tenía unas enormes ojeras, los ojos rojos y en su rostro se podía ver desesperación y preocupación.

-Natsu? Que te ocurre?-Pregunto preocupada Erza que también se percato del estado en el que se encontraba en pelirosa.

Natsu se limito a dirigirles una gélida mirada para después salir a buscar de nuevo.

Ante esto Erza y Gray se preocuparon aun mas, pues no podían creer que ese fuera el Natsu hiperactivo y alegre que todos conocían, al darse cuenta de la situación Mirajene decidió aclarar las sus dudas.

-Desde ayer Lucy y Happy salieron en una simple misión que consistía en encontrar un perro perdido- Explico Mirajene quien al parecer no había dormido en toda la noche.

-Juvia esta preocupada- Dijo Juvia quien también se había preocupado por el estado de su amigo Natsu.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarlos, pudo haberles sucedido algo malo

-Erza tiene razón hay que encontrarlos lo mas pronto posible, quien sabe que cosas pudieron haberles ocurrido estando afuera anoche-

-Juvia también piensa lo mismo Gray-sama, debemos comenzar a buscarlos cuanto antes.

Los cuatro se encontraban pensando en donde deberían buscar primero cuando en la entrada del gremio apareció una mujer con ropas exageradas, pero al parecer costosas, se veía realmente enojada, pero lo que mas llamo la atención del cuarteto fue que ella sostenía algo que al parecer era un perro.

Mirajene al ver al animal reacciono de inmediato.

-¿Acaso usted es Henrrieta-san?- Pregunto la albina.

-Así es, y viene a reclamar a ese par de inútiles que tomaron la misión de encontrar a mi hermoso Alexander-Decía la mujer con un toque de superioridad.

-¿Reclamar?- Pregunto Erza sorprendida.

-Si, esa mujer con ese horrible gato azul, esos dos me dijeron que encontrarían a mi Alexander sin ningún problema, y que no tardarían mas de un día en cumplir la misión, pero estuve esperando todo el día de ayer para que regresaran, pero nunca volvieron y hoy en la mañana decidí buscar por mi cuenta a mi bebé, comencé a buscarlo por la cuidad hasta que lo vi salir totalmente sucio del bosque.

-¿¡Del bosque!?-Dijeron al unísono los cuatro amigos que escuchaban el relato de aquella excéntrica mujer.

-Exactamente, así que díganme en donde se encuentra ese par de…-pero la señora no pudo acabar de hablar ya que los cuatro salieron corriendo en dirección del bosque esperando que sus amigos estuvieran a salvo.

Regresando al bosque 

Ya no podían seguir mas, habían estado caminando por un buen rato tratando de encontrar el camino de regreso, pero por mas que intentaban ubicarse no lo conseguían entonces un ruido hizo que Lucy se pusiera en alerta.

-Tengo mucha hambre- Dijo Happy

Lucy suspiro pesadamente pues el extraño ruido había provenido del estomago del felino.

-Yo también, pero este no es el momento para pensar en eso, lo mejor será concentrarnos en salir de este bosque lo mas pronto posible antes de que oscurezca de nuevo, ya que no quiero pasar otra noche aquí.

Lucy estaba decidida a salir de este problema, sin embargo el pobre Happy ya no podía mas, tenia tanta hambre que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, por lo que la rubia tuvo que llevarlo en brazos.

Happy se había quedado dormido y Lucy no tenia otra opción mas que seguir buscando el camino correcto, así paso un buen rato hasta que llego a un lugar conocido para ella, recordaba que hace tiempo Natsu había la había convencido de ir a explorar el bosque con el y que en esa ocasión habían pasado por ese mismo lugar.

Ahora Lucy agradecía haber acompañado a Natsu en su "exploración" pues comenzaba a recordar el camino de vuelta a Magnolia.

Estaba tan contenta que no noto que detrás de ella varios pares de ojos observaban desde lejos todos sus movimientos y que la iban siguiendo.

De nuevo en Magnolia

Gray, Juvia, Erza y Mirajene iban corriendo entre las calles de la cuidad dirigiéndose al bosque cuando de pronto vieron a lo lejos a Natsu.

-Natsu!-Grito Mirajene tratando de llamar su atención

El pelirosa volteo para encontrarse con sus amigos que le hacían señas para que se acercara a donde ellos se encontraban.

-Natsu creemos que Lucy y Happy están en el bosque, la dueña del perro nos dijo que este había salido de ahí, tal ves ellos dos lo siguieron hasta el bosque y se perdieron y por eso aun no han vuelto-Dijo Gray con la respiración entre cortada por haber estado corriendo.

-¿Enserio?, entonces hay que ir cuanto antes, si cae la noche será muy difícil encontrarlos y podrían estar en peligro.

Todos asintieron y de nuevo comenzaron a correr en dirección al bosque tenían que darse prisa pues pronto seria de noche.

En el bosque

Se alcanzó a oír un grito bastante agudo, era Lucy quien de nuevo era perseguida pero ahora no se trataba de un jabalí, o de cualquier otro animal si no de unos bandidos que estaban escondidos en el bosque y al ver a Lucy tan indefensa no lo pensaron dos veces y la siguieron hasta estar seguros de que no tendría escape.

-No aléjense de mi!-Gritaba Lucy desesperada mientras corría con el pequeño Happy en brazos que aun no se encontraba bien y no podía volar, cosa que empeoro aun más la situación pues de no ser así Happy habría volado cargando a Lucy y alejándola de esos peligrosos bandidos.

Corría y corría, no pensaba detenerse por nada del mundo pues sabia que era lo que le esperaba si lo hacia.

Así llego a un callejón sin salido pues ya no había lugar para donde correr, tenia miedo pues sabia lo que esos bandidos pretendían hacerle.

-¿Happy aun no puedes volar?-Pregunto Lucy como un ultimo recurso.

-Creo que tengo fuerzas para hacerlo, pero no podre llevarte cargando- Contestaba Happy con decepción.

-No importa por lo menos sálvate tu, estos bandidos me quieren a mi, pero no se que es lo que te puedan hacer- Dijo la rubia con los ojos llorosos, pues tenia mucho miedo.

-No Lucy no te puedo dejar sola, me quedare contigo- Dijo decidido

-No Happy eres nuestra ultima opción, presiento que ya estamos cerca de llegar a la cuidad, así que vuela lo mas rápido que puedas en busca de ayuda, ¡date prisa!

Happy sabia que Lucy tenia razón, los bandidos se acercaban y no quería dejarla sola, pero sabia que no serviría de nada quedarse ahí, entonces decidió buscar ayuda antes de que le pasara algo malo a Lucy.

-Bien, iré a buscar ayuda.

-Date prisa por favor- Decía Lucy con temor.

El pequeño gato salió volando lo mas rápido que pudo, ahora Lucy se encontraba sola y los bandidos ya estaban cerca.

Tenia mucho miedo y lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse en un rincón abrazando sus piernas y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Se escuchaban pasos, eran los bandidos que comenzaron a buscarla.

Lucy temblaba pues sabia que tarde o temprano la encontrarían

-Natsu-Susurro para si mientras lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

De pronto sintió como la jalaban bruscamente del brazo.

-Kyaa!- Grito aterrada.

-Te encontré- Decía uno de los bandidos quien la levanto brutalmente y la arrojo con fuerza al piso.

Pronto estaba rodeada por varios hombre que se acercaban a ella amenazantes.

-No por favor, déjenme-Suplicaba inútilmente la rubia.

-He he nos divertiremos contigo lindura-Dijo uno de ellos que tomo a Lucy y la arrincono, mientras acercaba sus labios al cuello de esta.

-No aléjate, aléjate no me toques!- Gritaba Lucy llorando mientras intentaba inútilmente de alejar al sujeto.

Este por su parte comenzó a besar y morder salvajemente su cuello lastimándola, mientras que con un de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar una de las piernas de la maga celestial.

Lucy lloraba desconsoladamente gritando, pidiendo ayuda, pero al parecer nadie podría ayudarla.

Lentamente su agresor comenzó a subir peligrosamente sus labios acercándolos a los de ella.

Lucy estaba desesperada, gritaba y forcejeaba pero no podía detenerlo, ya estaba resignándose mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Natsu- Volvió a decir con un hilo de voz mientras cerraba sus ojos esperando lo peor.

Bien hasta aqui el capitulo, espero les haya gustado como ya les habia comentado este es mi primer fanfic, espero que comprendan a esta pobre primerisa jeje xD aun asi me gustria mucho que dejaran sus comentarios y opiniones, quiero saber que tal les parecio y tambien si tienen alguna idea de como continuar el fanfic o de lo que les gustaria que sucediera pues haganmelo saber :)

Bueno despues subire la continuacion Bye Bye .


	2. Una confesión de que arrepentirse

Jajaja no me maten por favor, sé que les dije que subiría el capitulo lo mas pronto posible, y era verdad, y con toda la tarea de la escuela, los trabajos, y esas cosas no me ha dado ni tiempo de respirar, es por eso que vengo subiendo el capitulo apenas. No se enojen prometo ponerme a escribir mas rápido esta vez para el tercer capitulo y tal vez pronto pueda empezar un nuevo fic jeje bueno pZ ya los dejo para que lean el capitulo.

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Una confesión de que arrepentirse**

Lucy estaba desesperada, gritaba y forcejeaba pero no podía detenerlo, ya estaba resignándose mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Natsu- Volvió a decir con un hilo de voz mientras cerraba sus ojos esperando lo peor.

-Suéltala maldito!

Se pudo oír a alguien desde los arbustos, de pronto Lucy sintió un pequeño jalón, después abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de quien era el que había gritado.

Después la escena cambio drásticamente, pues de un segundo a otro Natsu había salido desde detrás de un arbusto, y de un movimiento rápido y brusco tomo al bandido por el cuello, mientras que los demás solo miraron anonadados y bastante espantados.

El pelirosa estaba furioso, Lucy nunca lo había visto tan enojado, golpeando sin control alguno al desdichado que había tenido la mala idea de meterse con la rubia.

Aunque al principio Lucy se sintió muy feliz de que Natsu fuera quien la salvara, comenzó a temer por la vida del bandido pues el Dragon Slayer no dejaba de golpearlo una y otra vez.

De pronto llegaron Erza y Juvia seguidas por un Gray bastante cansado y un Happy que apenas podía mantenerse volando.

Las dos primeras corrieron hacia Lucy envolviéndola en un cariñoso abrazo, entonces Lucy enterró su rostro en el pecho de Juvia y comenzó a llorar desoladamente, esta comenzó a acariciar su rubio cabello con delicadeza.

Erza al percatarse de la situación en la que se había encontrado Lucy miro a los demás bandidos que estaban muertos del miedo observando como su compañero era brutalmente golpeado por un chico con el cabellos rosa.

Decir que la pelirroja estaba enojada era poco, pues al verla los bandidos se pusieron mas blancos que la nieve, ella re-equipo a la armadura del purgatorio, su cabello cubrió sus ojos dando a entender que no pasaría por alto que se hubieran metido con Lucy.

Veinte segundos después se encontraban apilados unos sobre otros los bandidos en un estado físico terrible.

Mientras tanto Natsu no soltaba al bandido y se veía muy claramente cual era la intención del peli rosado.

Gray se dio cuenta de que algo raro estaba pasando ya que el conocía muy bien a Natsu y sabia que el jamás llegaría a matar a alguien, o por lo menos eso pensaba, sintió un extraño malestar al ver la mirada llena de odio y de ira del pelirosa.

Supo que tenía que hacer algo, o de lo contrario Natsu terminaría por cometer una locura.

El Dragon Slayer ya estaba apunto de darle el golpe final al bandido que para ese momento se encontraba inconsciente, cuando de pronto algo le sujeto firmemente la mano en el aire.

-Detente, no hagas una estupidez!

Gray había tomado su mano justo a tiempo, pero a Natsu no le agrado aquella acción de parte del mago de hielo, y sin soltar de su agarre al bandido comenzó a forcejear contra el pelinegro que a su vez intentaba con todas sus fuerzas obligar a Natsu a soltar al infeliz que tenia del cuello.

-Suéltame Gray-Dijo Natsu casi en un gruñido.

-No, Natsu entiende tienes que calmarte.

-Este no es asunto tuyo, no dejare que este infeliz salga con vida después de lo que intento hacerle a Lucy.

-Mírate!, tu no eres así, nunca tomarías la vida de alguien mas, sé que lo que hizo no tiene perdón, pero Lucy se encuentra bien ahora, no le paso nada.

-Tu no entiendes!-Gritaba Natsu enfurecido

-¿Que es lo que según tu no entiendo?

Natsu se quedo sin palabras, ni el mismo sabia de que estaba hablando, era un sentimiento extraño, después de ver a Lucy en esa situación había perdido total control sobre sus actos, el sabia que debía detenerse cuando golpeaba al sujeto, pero no había podido pues algo en su interior estaba en llamas, jamás en la vida le había ocurrido una cosa así, no sabia el porqué de sus reacciones y estaba muy confundido.

Gray noto como el semblante de Natsu cambiaba, comenzaba a verse mas relajado, sin tanta furia contenida, ni rabia.

-Mira… ¿lo vez?, Lucy se encuentra bien-Dijo Gray señalando a la rubia que aun estaba abrazada a Juvia con Erza a su lado.

Natsu se calmo completamente y suavizo el agarre del bandido hasta soltarlo, cayendo este al piso.

Así se encontraban cuando Lucy se percato de la situación y se deshizo del abrazo de Juvia para correr hacia Natsu.

-Natsu-Dijo casi en un susurro mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez de felicidad.

-Me alegra tanto que hayas venido a salvarme-Dijo la rubia mientras alzaba la vista al pelirosa, pero sin soltar a Natsu de su abrazo.

Natsu por su parte sintió como todos los sentimientos de ira y furia desaparecían para darle paso a un sentimiento lleno de calidez, no sabía por que, pero siempre que estaba cerca de Lucy lo llenaba esa misma sensación, no sabia explicarlo simplemente se dejaba llevar por esa agradable emoción.

Natsu instantáneamente respondió el abrazo de Lucy apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho, pero con tanta delicadeza que pareciese que Lucy estuviera hecha del más fino cristal.

-Estoy tan feliz de ver que estas bien-Le susurro al oído para luego enterrar su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro y deleitarse con el dulce aroma de su cabello.

Lucy por su parte se sorprendió bastante ante tal acto inesperado del pelirosa, lo cual hizo que su temperatura corporal aumentara considerablemente.

De pronto su vista comenzó a nublarse, sus piernas perdieron fuerza, lo ultimo que escucho fue Natsu gritando su nombre como si se encontrara muy lejos de ella, después de eso todo se puso obscuro.

En las calles de Magnolia

Ya había obscurecido, por las calles caminaba un chico de cabellos rosas llevando a una joven rubia que al parecer dormía cómodamente entre los brazos de este.

Ya habían llegado al cuarto de Lucy, en una situación diferente, Natsu hubiera entrado por la ventana como siempre pero por esta vez se tomo la molestia de entrar por la puerta.

Aquí faltaba un pequeño gato azul, quien siempre acompañaba a Natsu, pero esta vez no era así.

**Inicio del Flashback**

Lucy se desmayo en los brazos de Natsu quien se preocupo, hasta que Juvia le dijo que solo era por las emociones tan fuertes y por el cansancio de aquel día.

Aun así decidieron que lo mejor seria ir al gremio, pues ahí se encontraba Wendy quien seguramente sabría que hacer en esta situación.

Y a estaba de camino cuando de pronto el pequeño felino perdió también el conocimiento, o eso es lo que pensaron al principio, pero después de dieron cuenta que solo había caído profundamente dormido.

Llegando al gremio Wendy atendió a Lucy, diciendo que ella estaba fuera de peligro, que solo necesitaba descanso y de cuidados para que su recuperación fuera más rápida.

Después reviso al pequeño Happy, lo que tenía mas que otra cosa era hambre, pero la pequeña Marvell también sugirió descanso para el felino pues había pasado por muchas situaciones peligrosas aquel día, y lo mejor era que recuperase fuerzas.

Wendy al darse cuenta de que Natsu no podría cuidar de los dos decidió ofrecerse para la tarea de atender a Happy, el cual acepto gustoso pues así estaría mas tiempo junto a Charlie, a la cual no le agrado mucho la idea, pero como Happy había sido muy valiente ese día haría una excepción.

Luego de despedirse Natsu se encamino a la casa de Lucy con esta en brazos, todos estaban muy aliviados al ver que tanto Lucy como Happy se encontraban bien.

Aunque entre ellos había una pequeña albina que no estaba muy a favor de que Natsu cuidara de la maga celestial.

**Fin del Flashback**

Natsu había colocado ya a Lucy en su cama, pero se percato de un pequeño detalle, ella aun tenía sus ropas puestas y pensó que seria muy incomodo para ella dormir así.

Se encontraba en un dilema pensando cual seria la mejor opción en ese momento, pues aunque nuestro protagonista era bastante inocente y despistado sabia que había limites entre lo que podía hacer y lo que no. Y cambiar a Lucy de ropa era algo que estaba en esos limites, así estaba el pelirosa cuando de pronto se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

El extrañado de que alguien estuviera fuera a estas horas de la noche decidió ver de quien se trataba.

Quien tocaba la puerta era Erza, que preocupada por el estado de Lucy y la falta de inteligencia de Natsu había decidido ir a ver como iban las cosas, y no eligió un mejor momento que este.

-Hola Natsu, todo va bien?-Pregunto Erza mientras se acercaba a la cama para ver el estado de Lucy.

-Emm, si todo esta bien Erza... p-pero-El Dragon Slayer dudo en continuar.

-¿Pero?-Dijo Erza arqueando una ceja.

Natsu no sabia como explicarle su dilema, incluso estaba un poco sonrojado.

Erza estaba bastante extrañada por el comportamiento del pelirosa.

-Que pasa Natsu?-Exigió saber la pelirroja un tanto desesperada.

-C-creo que lo m-mejor para Lucy es dormir c-có-cómodamente-Contesto mientras sus mejillas tomaban un ligero rosado.

-Eeh?

Erza no entendía a lo que se refería el Dragon Slayer, miro a Lucy quien estaba durmiendo profundamente y después de analizar la situación descubrió que era lo que Natsu quería decir con "dormir cómodamente"

La Scarlet no pudo evitar soltar una risita leve, la cual Natsu notó y enfadado soltó un gruñido.

Erza por otra parte se sintió tranquila al saber que Lucy estaba en buenas manos, sabia que Natsu no era de esos pervertidos que se aprovecharan de la situación.

Otro en su lugar hubiera aprovechado esta única oportunidad al estar en esa particular situación, pero Natsu no, el era diferente.

Después de que la pelirroja cambiara de ropa a Lucy y se cerciorara de que todo estuviera bien se dispuso a marcharse.

-Bien Natsu te dejo el resto a ti-Dijo la pelirroja mientras salía de la habitación.

De pronto el silencio reino en la habitación.

Natsu había colocado una silla al lado de la cama de Lucy para poder estar al pendiente de ella toda la noche.

Pronto la Luna hizo su aparición en el cielo, tan majestuosa e imponente.

La luz de esta iluminaba un poco la habitación, entrando por la ventana que se hallaba a un lado de donde la rubia dormía.

Natsu se quedo contemplando un buen rato el rostro pacifico de Lucy que en esos momentos era cubierto por un velo plateado gracias a la luz de la Luna, era un cuadro perfecto pues la maga celestial parecía una verdadera hada.

Así paso toda la noche contemplando la belleza de su compañera, pero el cansancio lo venció y termino durmiéndose con la cabeza apoyada en la orilla de la cama.

La luz del sol anunciaba el inicio de un día nuevo, poco a poco unos ojos cafés comenzaron a abrirse. La maga celestial comenzó a estirarse mientras se tallaba los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse al brillo de la luz que entraba por su ventana.

Se disponía a levantarse y dirigirse al gremio cuando se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba siendo sujetada por algo.

-N-Natsu!-Dijo sorprendida al ver que la mano de Natsu sostenía la suya con delicadeza.

Sintió una gran ternura al ver a un dormido pelirosa junto a ella, no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando lo miro respirar lentamente con los ojos cerrados y una cara llena de tranquilidad.

Un deseo innombrable se apodero de ella, y sin darse cuenta lentamente acerco su rostro al de su dormido compañero.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca cayo en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se alejó de el bruscamente pegando un grito.

-No!

Natsu se despertó sorprendido, y perdió el equilibrio haciendo que la silla cayera al suelo mientras que el intento sostenerse para no caer se llevo consigo a Lucy quien trato de detener su caída, pero esto solo ocasionó que ambos terminaran en el suelo.

Lucy estaba encima de Natsu, y al ver la cercanía de ambos su rostro tomo u rojo intenso mientras que Natsu la miraba confundido, segundos después en la cara del pelirosa se formo una enorme sonrisa característica de el y de inmediato abrazo a Lucy con fuerza.

-Nat-Natsu!-Lucy no esperaba esa reacción.

-Lucy me alegra mucho ver que ya despertaste. Te sientes bien?, no te duele nada?-Decía Natsu mientras miraba detenidamente a Lucy cerciorándose de que esta no estuviera lastimada.

De pronto Lucy recordó todo lo sucedido en el bosque y se dio cuenta de el por que Natsu estaba en su casa.

Después de convencer al Dragon Slayer de que ella se encontraba bien decidieron ir al gremio para que todos supieran que Lucy había despertado y se encontraba en perfecto estado.

Al llegar al gremio todos se acercaron a Lucy preguntándole sobre su estado, y mostrando su preocupación por la rubia.

Esta sonrió al ver que todos se preocupaban por ella, incluso Lissana se acerco, por lo que Lucy pensó que también estaría preocupada, pero se llevo una mala sorpresa al ver en que estaba realmente Lissana interesada.

-Natsu!-Decía la albina mientras se aferraba al brazo del pelirosa.

-Buenos días Lissana-Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

-Natsu, tienes unas enormes ojeras, seguramente no dormiste bien anoche-Dijo la albina lo suficientemente alto como para que la maga celestial escuchara.

-Umm encerio?-Pregunto Natsu ajeno a las intenciones de Lissana llevándose las manos a la cara.

-Sera mejor que vayas a dormir, y para la próxima no dejes de dormir por cosas SIN IMPORTANCIA-Recalco estas ultimas palabras a conciencia de que la rubia podía escucharlos.

Natsu solo levanto una ceja intrigado por el comentario de su amiga, pero no le presto mucha importancia y se dirigió a la barra para comer un poco.

Ya estaba por pedirle algo a Mirajene, pero Lissana lo interrumpió.

-Mira Natsu hice esto para ti-Dijo mientras le entregaba una caja de bento llena de mucha comida, que para el pelirosa parecía deliciosa.

-Para mi?-Dijo Natsu con un brillo en los ojos.

-Claro Natsu, se me ocurrió que después de todo tu esfuerzo ayer deberías por lo menos comer algo decente. Aparte recuerda que como tu futura esposa tengo que empezar a practicar mi cocina.-Decía la albina mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Natsu solo gruño ante tal comentario mientras su cara se ponía roja, pero no de vergüenza, solo que a el le molestaba bastante que Lissana aun siguiera con esa tonta idea de casarse con el.

Pero igualmente no le dio mucha importancia y comenzó a ingerir la comida como si no hubiera probado alimento en mucho tiempo.

Lucy quien había estado atenta a los movimientos de esos dos bajo la mirada y se dirigió a una mesa de la esquina.

Su mejor amiga Levy, que hasta esos momentos se encontraba leyendo un libro se percato del estado de su amiga.

-Lu-chan?-Decía mientras se sentaba al lado de ella y apoyaba su rostro sobre sus manos –Te encuentras bien?

-Si Levy-chan, estoy bien decía mirando hacia la dirección en donde se encontraban Natsu y Lissana.

-No te preocupes Lu-chan ellos dos son solo amigos-Comento la McGarden no muy convencida de sus propias palabras.

-Lo se-Dijo Lucy mientras esbozaba una sonrisa fingida.

Levy sabia el por que su amiga se comportaba de esa manera, la mayoría del gremio sabia de los sentimientos de la maga celestial hacia su infantil compañero. Tal vez el único que no estaba enterado era el mismo Natsu, que la verdad para este tipo de cosas era demasiado denso.

-Dime Levy-Dijo por fin la rubia. – ¿Que harías si te encontraras en mi lugar?

-¿En tu lugar?-Levy levanto una ceja en señal de confusión.

-Si, a lo que me refiero-Prosiguió la maga celestial –Es que yo…

Lucy cayó en la cuenta de que estaba a punto de admitir algo que no había dicho a nadie.

-Bueno es una suposición-Dijo al fin la rubia.

Levy quien era demasiado lista se dio cuenta de inmediato de a lo que se refería su amiga, pero hizo como si no supiera nada y la dejo proseguir.

-Yo tengo una amiga-Dijo la rubia –Y a ella le gusta alguien-Su cara se tiño de un ligero rubor.

-¿Y entonces?- Comento Levy haciendo que su amiga siguiera con su relato.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que… el chico parece estar enamorado de una amiga de su infancia-Dijo un poco indecisa Lucy.

A Levy se le formo una sonrisa pero lo oculto y le hizo una señal a Lucy para que continuara hablando.

-Bueno entonces… ella no sabe que hacer por que el chico es un tonto que no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de mi amiga hacia el.

-¿Así que es un completo idiota insensible?-Comento Levy arqueando una ceja con la intención de revelar los verdaderos sentimientos de la rubio.

-No!-Dijo casi en un grito la rubia. –Eso no es verdad el es una persona muy buena, siempre ayuda a los demás, pone a sus amigos por sobre todas las cosas, nunca se da por vencido, siempre es….-Mientras Lucy seguía diciendo todas las cosas positivas del supuesto chico Levy noto como los ojos de la rubia brillaban cada vez que hablaba de este.

Al terminar Lucy se dio cuenta de que Levy la miraba con una sonrisa picara.

-B-bueno, como te dije… es un pro-problema que tiene una a-amiga mía.

-Hump!- Levy pensaba en decirle a Lucy que ya sabia a quien se refería, pero prefirió no presionarla, si algún día quería, ella misma le confesaría que en realidad ella hablaba de sus sentimientos hacia Natsu.

-Tu que harías Levy-chan?-Insistió la rubia.

-Hum... la verdad es que no lo se.

-¿Nunca te has enamorado de alguien que no se da cuenta de tus sentimientos?-Pregunto inocentemente Lucy.

A Levy le vino inmediatamente un nombre a la cabeza y de solo pensar en esa persona sus mejillas se tiñeron de un brillante rojo escarlata.

-No, n-nunca me he ena-enamorado y nunca lo hare!-Dijo la pequeña Levy gritando.

Pero no se dio cuenta de que detrás de ella estaba casualmente el Dragon Slayer de hierro que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

Se oyó un leve carraspeo, Levy se giro y al darse cuenta de quien se trataba dio un pequeño respingo y su cara se enrojeció completamente.

-Toma-Dijo Gajeel mientras extendía hacia ella un libro de cubierta azul. –Esto es tuyo-Dijo este indiferentemente.

Levy estaba sorprendida, no sabia que hacer en esos momentos, hasta que miro el libro.

-¿Gajeel, donde lo encontraste?-Dijo finalmente Levy cambiando de sorpresa a confusión.

De pronto la situación cambio completamente ya que ahora Gajeel era quien tenía un leve sonrojo.

-Este yo…

-Pensé que había perdido este libro-Lo interrumpió la pequeña peli azul recordando que había pensado leer ese libro, pero cuando lo coloco sobre una de las mesas del gremio junto con otros libros mas este era el único que no estaba.

-Él lo tomo mientras tu no mirabas-Se oyó decir a un pequeño Exeed de color negro que se acercó.

Gajeel tenía todo el rostro rojo, no sabía que decir o que hacer.

Levy no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando. Lily al notar la inocencia de Levy estaba dispuesto a proseguir hablando cuando Gajeel lo tomo bruscamente tapándole la boca.

-Y-yo quería ese libro y lo tome mientras t-tu no mirabas por que eso es lo que hago. No tengo p-por que pedirle nada a nadie.

Levy se quedo atónita ante tal comentario, pero su sorpresa fue remplazada por enojo y sus mejillas ardían por la ira.

-¡Eso es demasiado descortés!-Dijo gritando –No puedes simplemente ir por ahí mientras le quitas cosas a los demás!

-Yo hago lo que se me venga en gana, no dejare que una pequeña como tu me diga lo que esta mal y lo que no.

-Por tu culpa estuve preocupada buscando ese libro, pensé que lo había perdido.

-Pues deberías prestar mas atención a tus cosas!

-Pues tu no deberías tomar las cosas sin pedirlas primero.

Lucy que aun se encontraba ahí estaba totalmente confundida observando como Gajeel y Levy discutían.

-Deberían ser mas sinceros con ellos mismos-Dijo Lily quien también observaba la discusión con un aspecto sereno, como si fuera una situación sumamente normal.

Al parecer el sabia la razón por la cual Gajeel había tomado el libro.

-¿Más sinceros?-Pregunto Lucy intrigada por el comentario del exeed.

Lily miro a Lucy como si la inspeccionara y finalmente dijo.

-Ellos no son lo únicos que deberían ser sinceros-Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se marcho, dejando a Lucy mas que confundida, pero con el extraño presentimiento de que el exeed se refería a ella.

-Ese gato sabe mas de lo que debería-Dijo Lucy para sus adentros.

Después de un largo día en el gremio sin hacer absolutamente nada mas que estar de árbitro entre la pelea de Levy y Gajeel (la cual duro bastante) decidió que era hora de ir a su casa.

Se despidió de todos en el gremio cuando de la nada salió Happy volando frente a ella impidiéndole el paso.

-Happy, que ocurre?

-Lucy-Dijo el pequeño felino entre lágrimas mientras se abrazaba a Lucy dramáticamente.

Lucy no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando con el pequeño gato.

-Happy que es lo que te pasa?-Dijo un poco preocupada, aunque ya sabia de ante mano que al exeed le encantaba exagerar las cosas.

-Charlie me hecho de su cuarto!-Dijo gritando y llorando.

Lucy entonces comprendió la situación.

-No estabas pensando en pasártela ahí junto con ella y Wendy ¿o si?

-Aye-Dijo el minino levantando una patita mientras sonreía.

A Lucy se le salto una vena de la frente y de un golpe mando volando al exeed.

-Maldito gato aprovechado, no creas que por que estuviste débil un día la pobre de Wendy te cuidara por siempre.

-Waaaa! Natsu! –Grito Happy mientras se dirigía hasta donde se encontraba el pelirosa -Lucy esta siendo cruel conmigo!

Pero el pelirosa estaba profundamente dormido sobre la mesa roncando estrepitosamente.

-Happy no despiertes a Natsu, después de todo el pobre no pudo dormir en toda la noche, y lo peor es que la razón es demasiado insignificante como para mencionarla.

Lucy logro escuchar lo que Lissana dijo y bajo la mirada.

La albina sonrió para si al ver que sus palabras habían sido escuchadas por la rubia.

-No te preocupes creo que Natsu dormirá mucho mejor en casa de Lucy-Comento Happy inocentemente mientras tomaba a Natsu de su chaleco y emprendía el vuelo.

Lissana al oír esto enrojeció de ira.

-Natsu no puede dormir en casa de Lucy, es mejor que venga conmigo a….

Pero el pequeño gato ya había salido del gremio y no alcanzo a escuchar a la albina.

Esta el darse cuenta de la situación dirigió una mirada llena de odio a la rubia que aun se encontraba en el gremio, inmóvil por lo que acababa de suceder.

La albina solo dio media vuelta y se fue visiblemente molesta.

Lucy permanecía inmóvil, no podía creer que esa fuera la Lissana que conoció.

La primera vez cuando regresaron de Edolas, Lissana le había parecido una buena persona, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo comenzó a notar que la albina cada vez se interponía mas y mas entre ella y Natsu, y aunque al principio pensó que era solo su imaginación, poco a poco se dio cuenta de que la albina la miraba con furia cada vez que Lucy se acercaba a Natsu.

Suspiro mientras se percataba de su terrible situación, pero decidió dejar eso de lado y encaminarse hacia su casa, después tomaría un relajante baño y se iría a dormir, mañana seguramente seria un mejor día.

Al llegar a su casa se fue directamente al baño, preparo en baño y comenzó a quitarse su ropa.

Se introdujo en la caliente agua mientras sentía que todos sus músculos se relajaban.

Después de unos minutos en el agua Lucy decidió ir a dormir, si que salió del baño solo con una pequeña toalla, se dirigió hacia su tocador, mientras buscaba en los cajones su pijama esa noche era particularmente calurosa así que opto por una pijama menos abrigadora.

Luego de vestirse comenzó a cepillar su cabello mientras se miraba al espejo.

Entonces se acercó a su cama y se metió entre las sabanas, estaba a punto de dormirse cuando noto una respiración en su cuello.

Le recorrió un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo al sentir la presencia de alguien mas junto a ella.

-U-un un fantas-fantasma?-Grito aterrada la rubia mientras saltaba de la cama y corría por toda la habitación con sus manos en el aire y una expresión de terror en el rostro.

Pronto paro de correr al ver que las sabanas comenzaban a moverse, palideció al ver tal escena, pues en la obscuridad no se alcanzaba a distinguir nada, lo cual hacia que aquella situación empeorara.

Un gruñido hizo retumbar toda la habitación, las piernas de Lucy perdieron fuerza, y esta cayó de rodillas al piso, las sabanas seguían moviéndose, al ver esto la maga celestial opto por encender la luz.

Aunque en esos momentos no podía moverse junto valor y de un manotazo encendió la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de mesa.

Su mandíbula cayo hasta el suelo y sus ojos se pusieron completamente blancos.

-Lucy ¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo el invasor mientras se tallaba los ojos aun adormilado.

-N-n-nat-Natsu! Grito encolerizada la rubia al ver que el "fantasma" no era nadie masque Natsu.

Este aun adormilado se limito a bostezar, dar la vuelta y acomodar de nuevo las sabanas para poder dormir.

-Buenas noches-Y dicho esto se metió de nuevo a la cama.

La expresión de Lucy seguía siendo la misma con los ojos en blanco y la mandíbula inferior en el piso.

De pronto salió del shock y enojada se dirigió hacia su cama.

-¿Y donde crees que dormiré yo?-Pregunto casi en un grito.

Natsu se giro y levantando levemente las sabanas, dio unas palmadas en el lugar vacío junto a él, en la esquina de la cama.

-Te guarde un lugar junto a mi-Dijo mientras sonreía abiertamente.

Esta proposición hizo que la rubia enrojeciera, aun así sabia que Natsu nunca lo diría en el sentido en el que ella lo había pensado, así que si mas se metió entre las sabanas, para después de poco caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

El Sol se mostraba en lo alto aquel día, la rubia sintió los cálidos rayos del sol acariciándola suavemente, comenzó a estirarse, y cuando estuvo dispuesta a levantarse algo se lo impidió.

-Kyaaa!-Lucy grito con la cara colorada, y es que se dio cuenta de que un fuerte brazo rodeaba dulcemente su cintura.

-N-Natsu!, quita tu mano de mi cintura!-La maga celestial estaba completamente en shock ya que en esa situación ella sentía como su corazón amenazaba con salir por lo rudo de su ritmo.

Mientras tanto Natsu seguía durmiendo, pues enserio estaba cansado, por el contrario de un pequeño gato azul que estaba divertido viendo aquella escena.

-Le gusssstas-Dijo mientras arrastraba la lengua divertido.

Lucy solo enrojeció mas ante tal comentario inoportuno del felino.

Después de lanzar un profundo suspiro, Lucy quito delicadamente la mano del Dragon Slayer, para no despertarlo, y después de darse una relajante pero rápida ducha se dispuso a ir directamente al gremio.

Justo cuando estaba en la puerta no pudo evitar dar un ultimo vistazo a su compañero quien dormía en su cómoda cama.

Sonrío como una tonta sin darse cuenta, pero Happy lo noto de inmediato y volvió a molestarla.

-Te gusssta- Dijo Happy mientras unas pequeñas risitas se oían.

Pero esta vez Lucy no se molesto, estaba tan absorta observando a su compañero que sin querer soltó una simple palabra en voz baja, casi en un suspiro, pero que para su triste futuro Happy alcanzo a escuchar claramente.

-Si.

El pequeño Happy al escuchar semejante confesión se llevo sus patitas a la boca y sonrió perversamente.

-Jiji… te gussssta-Dijo para si mismo.

Ahora tendrá que atenerse a las futuras consecuencias que conlleva esa pequeña palabra.

**Notas**

Huy! Pobre Lucy no sabe en el lio que metió al hacer una confesión de ese tipo con un Happy cerca jaja pronto vera las consecuencias de eso jeje, pero... ¿Cuáles creen que sean?

Bien pues espero que les haya gustado el cap, jajaja dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, chismes, tomatazos, y todo lo que quieran jaja y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo… Acepto sugerencias.

Bye Bye.


	3. Besos inesperados

Bien lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el sig cap espero que les guste.

Antes que nada quiero dejar bien en claro que no tengo nada en contra ni de Lissana ni de Lucy (sabran de que hablo cuado lean este cap) Bien pues los dejo para que lean este cap.

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

-Jiji… te gussssta-Dijo para si mismo.

Ahora tendrá que atenerse a las futuras consecuencias que con lleva esa pequeña palabra.

Ya en el gremio, Lucy aun seguía pensando en el rostro de su compañero pelirosa, durmiendo tan pacíficamente, estaba tan absorta que no se dio cuenta de que estaba llamando la atención de varios miembros del gremio. Entre ellos una pequeña maga de cabellos azules, la cual estaba muy atenta de la rubia.

-Lu-chan!-Sonrió la peli azul.

-Oh! Levy-chan-Contesto Lucy un poco sobresaltada.

Levy sonrió de lado.

-En que es lo que piensas Lu-chan?

-E-en nada, absolutamente en nada-Contesto la rubia moviendo enérgicamente sus brazos en señal de negación.

Obviamente la rubia escondía algo, y Levy se encargaría de saber de que se trataba.

En otro lado del gremio, en una mesa se encontraba una albina pensativa, mirando al vacío.

-Lissana!-Grito Happy mientras se acercaba a la menor de los Strauss.

-Happy-Dijo con una sonrisa-Buenos días.

De pronto la sonrisa desapareció, levanto una ceja y pregunto intrigada.

-Y Natsu?

-Esta es casa de Lucy durmiendo-Dijo el felino muy quitado de la pena.

A la albina le cambio por completo la expresión, y apretó fuertemente los puños.

-Y que se supone que hace ahí?-Pregunto bastante molesta, cosa que no paso de ser percibida por el felino.

-Pues esta descansando después de la noche de ayer con Lucy-Contesto Happy con la clara intención de hacer molestar mas a la albina.

-QUUEEEE?!.

El felino solo se encogió de hombros.

-Si lo que oíste, incluso amanecieron abrazados-Comento el exeed con tono de burla.

La albina estaba mas que furiosa, no podía creer todo lo que Happy le estaba contando.

-Esa maldita-Dijo entre dientes.

Happy solo se limito a soltar una risita, mientras intentaba taparse la boca con sus patitas.

-Esto se pondrá interesante-Dijo para sus adentros

(Happy en verdad es malvado jiji)

Lissana no podía dejar de mirar a Lucy de arriba hacia abajo, como si quisiera asesinarla con la mirada.

La rubia mientras hablaba con Levy sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo…

-Levy-chan…

-Ehh?, que pasa Lucy-pregunto la peli azul arqueando la ceja, con cierto tono de preocupación.

Lucy tenia la sensación de estar siendo observada, y no se equivocaba, pues la albina seguía mirándola fijamente.

Lucy lentamente y con temor se giro para asegurarse de que no eran solo imaginaciones de ella, y cuando se topo con los orbes azules llorosos de Lissana pudo ver un gran resentimiento por parte de esta.

-¿Que es lo que se trae en contra de mi?-Pensó Lucy.

Pronto su duda fue aclarada, ya que la albina se levanto bruscamente de su asiento y con paso decidido y veloz llego hasta donde se encontraba la rubia, y justo cuando estaba frente a ella, sin más levanto su mano dispuesta para darle una fuerte cachetada.

Lucy solo cerró los ojos ante tal acto y espero el golpe, pero este no llego.

-Sueltame-Oyo decir a la albina en un grito.-Natsu te dijo que me sueltes.

Lucy abrió sus ojos y vio como Natsu sostenía firmemente la mano de Lissana, la cual no había logrado golpear a Lucy.

La albina hacia gestos de dolor, y es que Natsu no se había medido y apretó muy fuerte la muñeca de Lissana.

-¿Que es lo que pasa aquí?-Exigió saber Natsu gritándole fuertemente a Lissana mientras la sacudía y la elevaba de la muñeca un poco para tenerla cara a cara (Lissana es mas baja que Natsu), se veía muy enojado.

Levy quien estaba como estatua al ver el comportamiento de Lissana (nadie se lo esperaba) rápidamente volvió en si, para defender a su rubia amiga.

-Lissana de la nada intento agredir a Lucy, no se cual sea la razón, pero te puedo asegurar que Lucy no le ha hecho nada, ella ha estado junto a mi todo el día-Alejo Levy.

-Lissana…-fue todo lo que Natsu pudo decir después de escuchar a Levy, no salía de su asombro pues el conocía muy bien a Lissana y no podía creerlo.

-N-Natsu-Lissana estaba apunto de llorar, tenia los ojos rojos y llorosos, Natsu aun apretaba su mano, eso le causaba dolor, pero no tanto como el que Natsu defendiera a Lucy, eso ultimo le causaba un dolor indescriptible.

La rubia seguía de pie sin moverse, sin parpadear siquiera, no estaba segura de que es lo que estaba sucediendo.

De pronto una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Lu-chan?-Dijo Levy

Lucy de pronto volvió en si, abrió un poco su boca, quería decir algo, pero era como si por unos instantes se hubiera quedado muda.

Natsu se puso muy atento a lo que Lucy quería decir, pero al ver que esta no emitía ningún sonido, volvió su mirada a la albina en manera de reproche, sus ojos denotaban enojo, cosa que Lissana nunca había visto en el (no hacia ella)

No pudo soportarlo más y en un intento desesperado por soltarse del agarre del pelirosa, con su mano libre le soltó una fuerte cachetada.

-Eres un idiota Natsu!-Grito con lagrimas recorriéndole las mejillas, las cuales estaban rojas de la ira, después salió corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas llorando desconsoladamente.

Natsu por su parte tenia los ojos abiertos con una expresión de sorpresa, observaba en que dirección corría, la siguió con la mirada, hasta que la perdió de vista, mientras con su mano recorrió la parte enrojecida de su mejilla, le dolía, si no podía negar que la menor de los Strauss tenia una mano fuerte pero había algo mas que lo incomodaba, no sabia que era realmente, por un momento estuvo tentado a perseguir a la albina, pero algo hizo que recobrara la postura.

-Lucy-Dijo volviéndose bruscamente hasta la rubia.

Esta por su parte tenia una expresión de asombro, con su mano en la boca tratando de ocultar la sorpresa que le había causado este reciente suceso.

-Esta bien?

La voz de Natsu en ese momento hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo, y después de lo que paso instintivamente dio un paso atrás en señal de defensa.

El dragon Slayer dio un paso enfrente, pero al ver como la rubia intentaba mantenerse alejada de el, bajo la mirada y con voz quebrada dijo.

-T-tengo que ir a ver a Lissana, creo que fue muy cruel con ella, no debí tratarla asi, perdóname también por mi comportamiento y también te pido una disculpa en nombre de ella, estoy seguro de que todo tiene una explicación.

Dicho esto emprendió el camino corriendo a todo lo que podía por donde la Strauss se había ido

De pronto Lucy se dejo caer pesadamente en una de las sillas, todos los del gremio habían presenciado el espectáculo que se había armado, y se acercaron a Lucy para saber que es lo que había sucedido, pero cuando comenzaron a interrogarla, Mirajene se interpuso y muy seria hizo que todos se alejaran, para que Lucy no se sintiera acosada, después de que quedaron ellas dos a solas, Mira se sentó junto a Lucy.

De pronto la maga celestial dejo salir un sollozo, seguido de un llanto desgarrador, llevándose sus manos al rostro tratando inútilmente de ocultar sus lágrimas.

Por su parte la Strauss mayor rodeo a Lucy en un cálido abrazo.

Asi permanecieron, en un silencio solo de vez en cuando se escuchaban los leves sollozos de la rubia.

-Ya, se que Lissana no quería hacer todo esto-Dijo la albina mientras acariciaba dulcemente la cabeza de la rubia.

-Lo, lo se-Contesto la rubia entre cortadamente.

-Cuando vuelva será mejor que aclaremos las cosas, Lissana es mi hermana y entiendo sus sentimientos, pero sé que lo que hizo no fue lo correcto.

Levy que seguía ahí miraba triste a su amiga, pues sabia que la reacción de Natsu hacia Lissana la había perturbado.

-No puedo creer que Natsu le haya dicho todo eso a Lissana, y mucho menos que se hubiera enojado de ese modo, pero es normal tratándose de Lucy-Pensó para si Levy.-Pero creo que aun el no entiende muy bien sus sentimientos hacia Lucy.

Mientras tanto en las calles de Magnolia.

-Lissana, espera, por favor.

-Vete Natsu, no quiero verte.

Entre medio de la gente que pasaba por ahí corría una Albina con lagrimas en los ojos, siendo perseguida insistentemente por un pelirosa.

-Necesitamos hablar.

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo Natsu, mejor vete con Lucy, seguro que eso te gusta.-Dijo con cierto reproche la albina.

-¿De que diablos estas hablando?-Levanto una ceja al momento de que aceleraba el paso para darle alcance a la albina.

-Kya!-Dio un grito muy agudo Lissana al ser sujeta de la muñeca por Natsu.

-Li-Lissana?-Natsu en ese momento soltó a la Strauss sorprendido al ver la expresión de dolor por parte de esta.

Por su parte la albina retiro bruscamente su mano, agarrándosela con su mano libre y sollozando levemente con la mirada en el suelo.

-Aléjate de mi!-Grito levantando la cara, mostrando sus brillantes ojos azules, de los cuales brotaban gruesas lagrimas.

-Lissana, yo…-Natsu intento decir algo, pero al ver que su amiga estaba lastimada no supo que decir.

Ella solo dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero en un movimiento rápido Natsu la tomo por el hombro y la giro, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Lissana no entendía la situación, se puso roja y su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, el abrazo era cálido y tierno y desde hace mucho había esperado ese mágico momento entre ella y el pelirosa.

-Lo siento-Dijo finalmente Natsu.

-Eh?

-Por lo de tu brazo.

Lissana ladeo la cabeza y arqueo una ceja en señal de confusión.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Yo, cuando te tome de la mano esta mañana no medí mi fuerza y creo que te lastime la muñeca-Dijo agachando la mirada.

Entonces la confusión se fue del rostro de Lissana, recordando claramente lo que había pasado, cierto Natsu la había tomado bruscamente de la muñeca, y le había causado mucho dolor, pero no lo había notado, pues el dolor en su pecho era mas grande.

-No, no es nada, seguro que pronto estaré bien-Contesto Lissana esbozando una cálida sonrisa.

Natsu también sonrió, pero luego su semblante cambio, y con seriedad pregunto.

-¿Pero porque intentaste golpear a Lucy?

Lissana se quedo sin habla, la mirada de Natsu era seria y fría, no veía ni un rastro de amabilidad, ni de calidez (cosa que siempre había caracterizado a Natsu)

-Etto… es que y-yo-Lissana estaba nerviosa, temblaba y sudaba frio, no sabia que responderle a Natsu, no mientras el la mirara de esa manera, le incomodaba mucho la reacción de su amigo.

-Contéstame Lissana!-Exigió casi gritando el Dragon Slayer.

Lissana dudo un poco, pero después recordó su enojo de la mañana y entonces su cara enrojeció de ira.

-¿Porque siempre tienes que estar con ella?-Dijo gritándole mientras sus ojos de nuevo comenzaban a brillar debido a las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

A Natsu esas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No se a lo que te refieres.

-Oh!, por favor sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.-Grito Lissana mientras se acercaba a el en forma desafiante.

-Pues es por que ella es mi compañera de equipo.

-Esa no es excusa, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Charlie también son de tu equipo, y estoy segura de que ellos serian mucho mas útiles en una misión que esa rubia tonta!-Lissana dijo esa ultima palabra casi en grito.-No entiendo el porqué de tu necedad de estar cerca de alguien como ella!.

A Natsu le llego eso ultimo, no le gusto nada el comentario de la albina.

-Tu no sabes nada sobre Lucy!-Ella es fuerte, valiente, lista, y amable… ella siempre da todo por sus amigos.

-Eso no le quita lo inútil, seguramente solo es un estorbo en las misiones!

-Cállate!-Gruño Natsu-Tú no sabes nada de ella, no puedes decir esas cosas como te venga en gana.

Lissana al oír a Natsu titubeo un poco, de nuevo se estaba poniendo salvaje, pero al pensar que era por la rubia Lissana se enojo mucho mas y tomando coraje de su ira siguió insultando a Lucy.

-No necesito conocerla mas, solo con verla me doy cuenta de que tipo de persona es, hump, seguramente solo te interesa estar con ella por su manera tan atrevida de vestirse.

Natsu solo apretó la mandíbula, pues sabia que si Lissana seguía insultando a Lucy no se detendría.

-Solo hay que verla para saber que es una simple Z-O-R-R-A, y no me sorprende, veo muchas en las esquinas de las calles, ella es igualita vistiéndose como una ramera solo para llamar la atención, nunca pensé que alguien como tu caería tan bajo, en los "encantos" de una cualquiera, ahora se a que tipos de misiones le gusta ir.

Natsu estaba furioso, un poco mas y no se contendría.

-Hump, maldita ramera solo le interesa el dinero, seguramente tiene much…

Lissana no pudo seguir pues sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla, el cual hizo que cayera al piso.

-N-Natsu-Dijo sorprendida mientras se agarraba su mejilla.

Efectivamente, Natsu no iba a dejar que la albina siguiera insultando a su amiga y en un ataque de ira le atesto una fuerte bofetada.

Lissana no se contuvo más y comenzó a llorar en silencio, Natsu aun seguía furioso, su respiración era agitada, su mirada estaba oculta bajo su flequillo y su mano fuertemente cerrada, como si se preparara, para darle un fuerte golpe a Lissana.

Pero de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando la albina alzo su vista, las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar, y caer por sus sonrojadas mejillas, una de las cuales estaba completamente roja, pero lo que hizo que casi cayera fue darse cuenta de que un fino hilo rojo brotaba del labio de la chica.

Le había roto el labio, y ahora no era un filo hilo rojo, más bien era chorros de sangre que emanaban del labio hinchado de la albina.

Natsu retrocedió asustado, pues nunca había golpeado a un amigo (bueno con excepción de Gray y de otros del gremio, pero nunca nada serio, ya saben en sus constantes peleas xD)

-Lissana, yo n-no yo no quería-Natsu apenas podía hablar pues de verdad estaba asustado, no sabia que hacer, primero le lastimaba el brazo y ahora le rompía el labio.

-Ahora lo entiendo, que seas feliz junto a Lucy, por favor jamás vuelvas a hablarme-Lissana se levanto dejando caer varias gotas rojas al piso, sus ojos eran cubiertos por su blanco cabello.

-Lissana, espera.

-Nuestra amistad se acabó Natsu.-Dicho esto la albina comenzó a caminar en dirección al gremio, mientras que Natsu solo se quedaba quieto, casi sin respirar.

De pronto abrió su puño, con el cual había golpeado a la chica y se horrorizo al ver que su mano estaba levemente manchada con el liquido rojo de la albina.

De vuelta al gremio.

Lucy ya se sentía mejor, las palabras de aliento de Mira y Levy le habían ayudado mucho.

-Lissana!-Se oyó a Cana que estaba cerca de la puerta.

-Lissana-san!-Grito la pequeña Wendy

-Pero quien te hizo esto?-Pregunto sorprendida Cana

Levy, Mirajene y Lucy se giraron para ver lo que pasaba, y lo que vieron las dejo heladas.

Lissana estaba parada en la puerta del gremio, se veía sucia, estaba llorando, respiraba entrecortadamente tenia una de sus manos hinchada y morada (y es que Natsu al parecer le rompió la muñeca) de su labio brotaba sangre y se veía también hincado, con una profunda herida.

-Por Dios Lissana-Mirajene aterrada corrió hasta su pequeña hermana y la abrazo fuertemente-Pero quien te hizo esto?

Lissana por su parte se limito a bajar la mirada y comenzar a llorar desgarradoramente.

Levy y Lucy seguían sin moverse de su lugar.

-Que fue lo que paso?

-Yo, no tengo idea.

-Quien le habrá hecho esto?

-Como pudieron.

-Quien haya hecho esto la pagara!

Solo se escuchaban murmullos por el estilo en el gremio, nadie entendía lo que había pasado, y Lissana no quería hablar con nadie, solo de limitaba a sollozar y mirar un punto fijo.

-Que crees que haya pasado Lu-chan?

-No lo se Levy, pero creo que fue algo serio, pues Lissana se ve muy mal-Dijo la rubia preocupada.

Entonces todos miraron atentos a la puerta, pues ahí parado con la mirada perdida se encontraba Natsu.

Este miro a su alrededor y miro con cierta amargura a Lucy, la cual lo noto enseguida.

-Natsu-Susurro Lucy.

-Donde esta Lissana-Dijo al fin rompiendo aquel silencio que se había hecho en el gremio por su repentina llegada.

-Esta en la enfermería, Mirajene esta con ella.

-Alguien le hizo algo horrible.

-No creo que quiera hablar con nadie.

Contestaron varios del gremio.

Natsu solo se limito a ignorar los últimos comentarios, y se dirigió a la enfermería.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando se oyó un grito en todo el gremio, que dejo a varios sin aliento.

-Kya! Natsu aléjate de mí.

Lissana gritaba con todas su fuerzas y forcejeaba en la camilla con Mirajene quien intentaba inútilmente tranquilizarla, y convencerla de que no se levantara de la cama.

-Lissana, por favor déjame…-Intento decir Natsu.

-No, aléjate no quiero que te me acerques, aléjate no quiero volver a verte.

-Por favor Lissana cálmate, solo déjame explicarte.

-No, ya te dije que no.

Mirajene quien entendía un poco la situación decidió dejarlos solos asi que salió de la habitación

-Espero que puedan arreglarlo-Pensó la Strauss Mayor.

-¿Que es lo que me quieres explicar?-Dijo la albina mirando fijamente a Natsu-Tu no tienes que explicarme nada, ya sé que no debí ofender a tu "querida amiga"-Dijo haciendo énfasis en estas ultimas dos palabras.

-Pero es que tienes que entender Lissana.

-Entender que, que desde que ella llego no hay nadie mas para ti?

-No es eso, Lissana escucha yo…

-No Natsu no quiero escuchar nada mas, ya me quedo suficientemente claro que no hay nadie mas importante para ti que ella.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-Grito desesperado.

Lissana se sorprendió ante esta respuesta.

-Lucy no es la única importante para mí, todos mis amigos son importantes.

Lissana suspiro, sabia que de ninguna manera tendría una oportunidad con Natsu.

-Vete-Dijo secamente.

-Por que estas molesta?-Pregunto Natsu desesperado.

-Porque?-Pregunto con sarcasmo señalándose el labio y la mano.

-Eso, pues lo siento mucho-Dijo Natsu sinceramente.

-Si, pues te aseguro que yo lo siento más.

-Pero es que no debiste decir esas cosas de Lucy.

-Pero yo no dije nada que no fuera verdad.

-Lo ves, por que estas ofendiéndola de nuevo, que es lo que Lucy te hizo?

-Acaso me vas a negar que todo lo que dije es verdad.

-Pues Lucy nunca ha sido una inútil, siempre termina siendo de mucha ayuda, ella nunca abandona a sus amigos, siempre se esfuerza y da todo de si misma.

-Eso no le quita, lo zorra!-Dijo despectivamente la albina.

-Vez-Dijo molesto Natsu-Sigues insultándola.

-Niégame que no se viste como una cualquiera.

-Bien, como se vista no tiene nada que ver contigo, ella no te hace nada, no te hace ningún mal se vista como se vista.

-Claro que me hace mal!

-Y por que demonios te hace mal, ella no te ha hacho absolutamente nada para que te la traigas contra ella.

-Claro que si.

-Y que fue?

-Te quito de mi lado!-Dijo mirándolo fijamente mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Natsu no dijo nada, se quedo sin habla, su boca estaba abierta y tenia una expresión de sorpresa.

-Lissana, yo…

-Te amo Natsu-Interrumpió Lissana.

Natsu no podía creer lo que le había dicho la albina, ella lo amaba?

-Yo, yo…

Pero justo cuando iba a responder Lissana en un movimiento rápido se paro de la camilla y callo a Natsu de un beso.

Natsu estaba completamente aturdido, no entendía nada, nunca había besado a nadie… bueno de hecho si, ya había besado a alguien, de hecho hace poco tiempo lo había hecho.

**Inicio del flashback**

El día del enfrentamiento con los bandidos que habían atacado a Lucy, él la había llevado a su casa y después de la visita oportuna de Erza…

Pronto la Luna hizo su aparición en el cielo, tan majestuosa e imponente.

La luz de esta iluminaba un poco la habitación, entrando por la ventana que se hallaba a un lado de donde la rubia dormía.

Natsu se quedo contemplando un buen rato el rostro pacifico de Lucy que en esos momentos era cubierto por un velo plateado gracias a la luz de la Luna, era un cuadro perfecto pues la maga celestial parecía una verdadera hada.

Natsu de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que su rostro se estaba acercando involuntariamente al rostro de Lucy.

No sabia que estaba haciendo, aun asi por alguna razón que era desconocida para el, no quería parar.

-Natsu-Dijo entre sueños la rubia.

Natsu al oír su nombre de parte de la maga celestial sintió un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y su corazón acelerarse.

Aun entre tantas nuevas emociones pudo notar que tenía una enorme sonrisa.

Escuchar su nombre entre sueños fue algo que le pareció muy tierno, y de nuevo sin quererlo (de hecho si quería) se volvió a cercar a Lucy.

No sabia que era lo que pretendía hacer, pero para ese entonces ya no se iba a detener, de pronto sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros y como si fuera un pecado, dudo un instante, estaba indeciso era la primera vez que sentía algo asi, la primera vez que hacia algo asi.

Pero de pronto como si su cuerpo se moviera solo sello la distancia entre ellos con sus labios.

Fue su primer beso, algo nuevo para el, aunque fue algo fugaz él lo disfruto mucho.

Pero de todas formas juro que por ningún motivo se lo diría a alguien, seria un secreto, un tierno secreto.

**Fin del Flashback**

Asi que recordando su primer beso había sido con Lucy, pero juro nunca decirlo.

Y ahí estaba Natsu, perdido en sus pensamientos, y bastante confundido por la reacción de Lissana.

Se separaron por falta de aire.

-Lissana yo…

Pero de pronto un ruido capto su atención.

Se acercó a la puerta pues le pareció ver a alguien que corría de la escena.

No quería que nadie viera eso, pues por razones desconocidas, no quería que cierta rubia se enterara de eso.

Pero lo que vio lo deja más pálido que un muerto.

En el piso se encontraban las llaves de cierta maga celestial.

-Lucy…

Lucy había visto a Natsu dirigirse a la enfermería, ella lo siguió, pero de pronto Mirajene salió de la misma.

-Mira…

-Oh! Lucy-Dijo la albina sorprendida.

-A pasado algo?

-Ummm no lo se, pero lo mejor será dejarlos solos, parece que tienen mucho de que hablar.

-Ya veo…

Lucy sintió un pequeño malestar, pues saber que esos dos estaban solos en la enfermería no la dejaba tranquila.

-En que estas pensando-Dijo para si la rubia-Solo son amigos, nada más.

Decidió que Mira tenia razón y lo mejor era dejar que ellos solucionaran sus problemas.

Después de un rato comenzó a escuchar unos gritos y decidió ver que era lo que pasaba.

Cuando abrió la puerta para ver si podía ayudar algo escucho algo que la deja completamente desconcentrada.

-Lissana, yo…

-Te amo Natsu

-Yo, yo…

Y luego sintió como su mundo se venia abajo, y se arrepintió de haber ido a ver.

Vio como Lissana besaba a Natsu, y aunque tenia la leve esperanza de que el la rechazara vio que no era asi.

Decidió que lo mejor era salir de ahí, aunque era demasiado tarde pues las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Natsu.

Y asi sin darse cuenta huyo del lugar, pero no noto que sus llaves cayeron en su huida.

* * *

Y hasta aqui el cap... de nuevo no tengo nada contra Lissana ... aunque creo que en este cap me pase un poco con Lissana... pero asi se dieron las cosas, aunque no queria que Natsu la goleara tanto jeje xD pero tambien quiero aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de Lucy (y lo dijo por los comentarios que Lissana hizo).. aunque aveces me pongo a pensar en lo que usa como ropa "casi no es nada" pero pues bueno cada quien, aparte de que solo es un anime... no se lo que pasaria si alguien se vistiera asi en la vida real! (que si las hay) en fin...

Que pasara ahora entre Lissana y Natsu, y entre Lucy y Natsu?

Quisiera saber que les parecio este cap, dejen sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias.

Bien pues hasta el siguiente capitulo .)

Bye Bye


	4. Hechizo! ¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¿Porque?

Ok, ok acepto que esta vez si me pase, me tarde demasiado… y aunque no es excusa he estado bastante presionada debido a la escuela, y no es completamente por la tarea y los trabajos, si no por que he estado pensando seriamente en dejar la escuela (si bueno me doy cuenta de que la escuela no es para mi) y entre lo que yo quiero y lo que mi familia quiere pues…Aun asi no encontraba como desahogarme, ni con quien y estaba tan mal que no se me ocurría nada bueno para escribir, pero en fin para no aburrirlos mas con mis tonterías les dejo el capitulo y espero que les guste.

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

-Natsu.

Y asi sin darse cuenta huyo del lugar, pero no noto que sus llaves cayeron en su huida.

Corría y corría aunque se le dificultaba un poco ver por donde iba gracias a las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos.

-Natsu eres un idiota-Pensaba la rubia mientras seguía corriendo, ya había salido del gremio y ahora simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus piernas que corrían a todo lo que podían, no le importaba hacia donde se dirigía, solo le importaba alejarse todo lo que pudiera.

Cuando sintió sus piernas ceder simplemente se dejo caer al piso de rodillas, raspándose estas gracias a que en el suelo se encontraban varias piedras filosas.

-Ay!-Gimió al sentir aquellas molestas piedrecillas. Se llevo una de sus manos a la zona lastimada notando que de sus rodillas emanaba un poco de sangre, pero no le dio importancia y acto seguido se llevo las dos manos a la cara cubriéndose los ojos y comenzando a llorar descontroladamente.

-Natsu idiota-Dijo en un susurro.

Siguió llorando hasta que sus ojos suplicaron que parara, pues ya estaban hinchados, rojos y adoloridos.

Se levanto como pudo pues el dolor en sus rodillas le indicaba que no podría hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Miro a su alrededor.

-Vaya, cuanto tiempo he estado llorando?-Se pregunto al ver que ya casi obscurecía

-Es mejor que vaya a casa, es tarde.

Ya que había corrido demasiado no podía ubicarse bien, pues estaba en una zona de la cuidad desconocida para ella, pero la gente era amable y gracias a las indicaciones pudo llegar a salvo a su casa.

Después de tomar un largo y relajante baño se curo los raspones de sus rodillas colocando en estas unas vendas.

-Listo-Dijo mientras terminaba de acomodarse la venda de la rodilla izquierda.

-Espero que esto sea suficiente.

Se dirigió con paso perezoso hasta su cama, de pronto a su mente llego el recuerdo de aquel Mago pelirosa durmiendo pacíficamente en su cama, y al recordar aquella escena no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo tirándose a la cama mientras mantenía entre sus brazos la almohada, y así entre llanto se quedo completamente dormida.

-Lucy, Lucy… hey Lucy despierta!

La maga celestial estaba en su cama y al oir que alguien la llamaba comenzó a abrir perezosamente los ojos, cubriéndose con una mano la luz que la cegaba.

-Lucy, deprisa ya es de día.

-Eh?

-Vamos, levántate.

Lucy comenzó a tallarse los ojos para poder ver quien la llamaba.

-Eh, Natsu?-Dijo aun medio dormida-Espera…NATSU!?-Grito después de darse cuenta de que el pelirosa estaba en su cuarto.

-Si Lucy soy yo… pues quien creías que era?-Pregunto Natsu con una sonrisa.

-Natsu!-Repitió la rubia, pues él era a la ultima persona que quería ver, por lo menos por ahora.

-Si, si Lucy soy yo, ten creo que los dejaste caer por accidente-Dijo Natsu mientras estiraba su mano para entregarle a Lucy sus llaves-Deberías tener mas cuidado con tus cosas.

Lucy estaba bastante confundida al principio pues por tantas cosas que habían pasado no se había dado cuenta de que había perdido sus llaves.

-Donde, donde las encontraste?-Dijo al fin.

-Esto… pues estaban, estaban fuera de la enfermería-Dijo Natsu un tanto nervioso, pues temía que Lucy de verdad hubiera escuchado su conversación con Lissana, y peor aun que hubiera visto el beso.

-Afuera de la enfermería?!.-Lucy comprendió el error que había cometido al dejar caer sus llaves, ahora Natsu sospecharía lo que había visto, y tenia miedo de que Natsu quisiera hablar sobre eso.

-No, no quiero escucharlo-Pensó Lucy, al imaginarse que Natsu le diría que el amaba a Lissana.

-Lucy yo…

-Creo que es mejor ir al gremio, no quiero llegar tarde, además falta poco para que tenga que pagar este mes de renta, y quiero encontrar una buena misión.

-No, espera Lucy, ayer yo…

-Natsu mejor hablamos después por ahora sal, que me tengo que cambiar.

-Pero Lucy yo quiero…

Natsu no pudo terminar de hablar pues Lucy lo había empujado hasta la puerta y había dado un portazo que casi deja sin nariz al Dragon Slayer.

-Aun no estoy lista para escucharlo-Susurro Lucy mientras recargaba su espalda en la puerta y se dejaba caer al piso con las manos cubriendose la cara.

-Lucy-Dijo Natsu mirando fijamente a la puerta-Quería saber si Lucy de verdad había sido testigo de lo sucedido ayer, pero sabia que no podía preguntárselo directamente, aun asi intento descubrirlo sin echarse de cabeza el mismo.

-Después de media hora Lucy salió lista para ir al gremio, pero se sorprendió bastante al ver que Natsu la había estado esperando fuera de su casa.

-Lista?-Pregunto el pelirosa.

-S-si.

-Bien pues es mejor que nos vayamos.

Lucy asintió con su cabeza y comenzaron a caminar.

La tensión no podía ser mas notable, los dos caminaban en completo silencio, mirando al otro de vez en cuando, y en las ocasiones que sus miradas se cruzaban rápidamente giraban sus cabezas mirando en dirección opuesta.

-Que incomodo-Pensó Natsu

-Quiero llegar pronto al gremio-Susurro Lucy.

Después de un largo e incomodo camino llegaron al gremio.

Al llegar Natsu busco inconcientemente a Lissana, pues todo lo que habia ocurrido tenia que ser aclarado antes de que surgieran mas malentendidos, pero Natsu no la vio por ningun lado, así que supuso que aun estaria en cama, mejor decidio ir hacia la mesa en donde se encontraban Erza, Gray, Juvia y Happy "platicando muy amenamente".(Juvia intentando hacer que Gray comiera un poco de la sopa que le habia preparado, el intentando por todos los medios posibles que ese veneno radiactivo no entrara a su boca y Erza discutiendo la filosofia de los pescados con Happy)

Al ver esto Natsu no pudo evitar que una gotita estilo anime le saliera detrás de su cabeza.

Erza volteo a ver a Natsu y sin mas declaro.

-Natsu, prepárate nos iremos de misión-Dijo la pelirroja en su típico tono autoritario.

-¿Misión?, ¿Salimos? ¿Quiénes?

-Obviamente Gray, Lucy, Happy, tu y yo-Contesto Erza.

-Juvia también quiere ir… no podría estar sin Gray-sama por mucho tiempo, además quien le hará su sopa especial-Dijo la Loxar tratando de que Gray abriera la boca para introducir una cuchara (que por cierto estaba por desintegrarse) la cual contenía un espeso y verdoso contenido burbujeaba y se veía realmente "apetitoso"-Ahora Gray-sama diga ahhh!

-Ahhh! Juvia esa cosa huele realmente horrible, aleja esa cosa de mi -dijo molesto el Fullbuster mientras trataba de alejar lo mas posible a Juvia.

Mientras el forcejeaba con la Loxar, esta dejo caer accidentalmente el plato de "sopa" sobre la mesa la cual al hacer contacto con esta comenzó a desintegrarse como si de un peligroso y muy potente acido se tratase.

Todos pusieron los ojos como platos al ver aquella escena y Gray trago grueso al pensar que podría estar ocupando el lugar de la mesa.

-P-pero es que intentas matarme?!-Dijo al fin Gray mientras veía como la sopa ya había acabado con la mesa y ahora estaba haciendo un gran agujero en el piso.

Todos estaban mas que aterrados y perturbados con aquella escena y parpadeaban al unísono aun con sus ojos desorbitados por todo aquello.

-Pero Juvia solo quería que Gray-sama la alagara por su buena cocina-Chillo la Loxar.

-Buena cocina!?-Grito todo el gremio a coro.

De pronto una pelirroja se acercó a Juvia y le dio una amistosa (pero fuerte) palmadita en la espalda

-Muy bien Juvia, iras con nosotros, entre mas, mejor… incluso podríamos hacer un picnic, podrías preparar un poco mas de esa sopa tuya -Dijo Erza mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar imaginándose su picnic.

-Ehh!?-Corearon todos los del gremio mientras sus mandíbulas caían al piso y caían de espaldas con los ojos totalmente en blanco.

-Pero Erza… piensa en mi, en mi salud… EN MI VIDA-se quejo Gray pálido y sudando frío al ponerse a pensar en que esta vez si seria su final.

Se comenzó una pequeña discusión del porque Juvia debía acatar la orden de restricción de al menos un kilometro con respecto a Gray y del por que el no debía negarse a comer la sopa hecha con mucho amor (y otros cuantos químicos nucleares mas) que Juvia le había preparado especialmente para el.

Después de que Erza convenciera (con golpes y violencia psicológica) a Gray de que Juvia debía acompañarlos, Natsu quiso aponerse a la idea de salir a una misión con esa cantidad de gente.

-Pero pensaba en ir con Lucy y Happy en una misión solos-Contesto el pelirosa un poco nervioso por la posible contestación de la Scarlet

Pero esta simplemente lo ignoro mientras seguía fantaseando con su picnic, todos en un lindo prado sentados en el césped con mucha comida, riendo juntos.

Esa imagen hiso que Erza soltara un enorme suspiro lleno de anhelo.

A Natsu solo le salió una gran gota en la nuca al ver como la Scarlet se perdía en su imaginación.

A Gray un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en esa mezcla altamente peligrosa que la Loxar llamaba sopa.

-Natsu-Se oyó decir a alguien

Natsu se giro para ver quien le hablaba.

-Mira, que pasa?

-Yo quería hablar un momento contigo, es sobre…

-Sobre que?

-Sobre Lissana

Natsu trago fuerte pues el solo pronunciar ese nombre hacia que un escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo, todo gracias a lo que había pasado el día anterior en la enfermería.

**Inicio del flashback**

Después de correr detrás de Lucy sin ningún resultado favorable, Natsu regreso regresó a la enfermería, aunque deseaba con fervor que Lissana ya no se encontrara ahí pues no tenia ganas de hablar con ella no después de lo ocurrido, aun asi al parecer alguien en los cielos lo quería ver sufrir pues Lissana estaba ahí esperándolo.

-Natsu!-Grito Lissana lanzándose a los brazos de un sobresaltado Natsu.

-Lissana ten cuidado aun estas lastimada y yo…-No pudo terminar de hablar pues Lissana había estampado sus labios sobre los de el de una manera bastante posesiva para el gusto de Natsu.

-Lissana espera yo…

-Que ocurre Natsu?.

-Por favor, yo… yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos-Dijo Natsu un poco nervioso pues la reacción de Lissana le preocupaba, pues según el desde un tiempo atrás ella estaba bastante extraña "no es la Lissana que conocía" pensó Natsu.

-N-Natsu-Lissana no podía hablar pues empezaba con espasmos por el llanto que trataba de contener.

-Lissana, yo, lo siento mucho pero no te amo… lo que paso con nosotros cuando éramos niños no fue nada mas que juegos, yo en realidad, yo no puedo verte mas que como amiga.

-Seguro es por esa maldita rubia zorra.

-No comiences a insultar de nuevo a Lucy-Dijo Natsu perdiendo la paciencia.

-Pero ni siquiera tuve que decir su nombre, solo con la palabra Z-O-R-R-A ya sabes de quien hablo cierto-Dijo Lissana con cierto toque de maldad en su voz y una sonrisa perversa.

-Ya estoy cansado de ti y de tus comentarios ofensivos hacia Lucy, aun cuando te pases la vida insultándola jamás harás que te ame.

Lissana abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, el silencio no se hizo de esperar.

-¿Entonces… tu, tu la amas a ella?-Pregunto al fin Lissana bastante nerviosa, claro por la posible respuesta.

-No, yo… yo solo, ella es mi amiga y yo… -Natsu estaba bastante incomodo con aquella pregunta pues hasta el momento jamás se lo había pensado.

-¿Qué es ella para ti?¿Que sientes por ella? ¡Contéstame Natsu, di algo!-Exigía Lissana bastante fuera de si y llena de ira

-¿Pero que es lo que le pasa?, ella de verdad que no es la misma-pensó Natsu al ver como Lissana lo tomaba con su mano izquierda (ya que la derecha la tenia enyesada) del chaleco y lo agitaba bruscamente.

-Lissana detente ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Natsu respóndeme, ¿tu la mas? Respóndeme!

-Ya basta Lissana-Dijo Natsu tomando a Lissana por los hombros mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Lissana comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente dando gritos verdaderamente aterradores.

De pronto la puerta de la enfermería se abrió abruptamente y rápidamente entro una albina con una expresión de preocupación en la cara.

-Lissana que es lo que te ocurre, LISSANA!-Gritaba Mirajane al ver como su hermana pequeña gritaba y lloraba desesperadamente.

La Strauss mayor corrió a abrazar a Lissana tratando de calmarla, mientras hacia que se acostara en la camilla de la enfermería

-Natsu creo que lo mejor es que salgas de aquí, no sé que tiene Lissana, pero por el momento es mejor que la dejes sola.

-Pero no lo entiendo Mira yo solo-Intento decir Natsu pero Mirajane lo interrumpió.

-Natsu, estoy segura de que tus intenciones no son malas, y que nunca dañarías a mi hermana, pero en estos momentos creo que cuando tu estas cerca de ella, bueno pues, tu sabes ella no parece ser la misma, asi que por favor, lo mejor será que te alejes un poco de ella, por lo menos hasta que se calme un poco.

Natsu entendió lo que Mirajane trataba de decirle, pues el mismo sabia que Lissana estaba actuando completamente diferente y eso no le gustaba para nada.

-Tienes razón, creo que lo mejor será que me aleje de ella, no quiero causarle mas daño, del que ya le he hecho.

-Gracias Natsu.

Fue lo último que oyó mientras salía de la enfermería dejando a Mirajane con una Lissana dormida, pues lloro tanto que cuando su hermana mayor llego cayo completamente dormida.

Después de salir del gremio se paso toda la noche pensando en la pregunta de Lissana.

¿Qué era lo que sentía por Lucy? Esa pregunta estuvo bastante tiempo rondando su cabeza, pero la verdad es que no sabia cual era la respuesta.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ahora Natsu seguía en silencio a Mirajane la cual parecía bastante preocupada, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados como para hablar en privado la albina comenzó a hablar.

-Natsu, escucha la verdad es que Lissana esta bajo un hechizo-Declaro la Strauss bastante seria.

-Que, pero ¿como pudo pasar algo como eso?, ¿Quién pudo hacer sido?, ¿Desde cuando es que paso?, ¿Cómo lo descubriste?, ¿Por qué no…-Pero Mirajane alzo la mano haciendo un ademan para que Natsu se callara.

-Aun no tengo todas las respuestas a esas preguntas, apenas lo descubrí, pues la actitud de Lissana era verdaderamente extraña, pensé que algo malo tenia que estar ocurriendo asi que decidí ponerme a investigar un poco y con la ayuda del maestro y un poco de Levy, descubrí que era lo que le ocurría.

-Entonces ¿que es lo que tiene?-Pregunto Natsu preocupado.

-No estoy muy segura del por que, el quien, el cuando, el donde, el como… o los detalles exactos pero alguien quiere mantenerte alejado de Lucy, pues Lissana no dejaba de pedirme que no te dejara acercarte a Lucy, incluso Elfman tuvo que lidiar con los comentarios de Lissana respecto a Lucy, y alegaba fervientemente que ella debía estar lo mas alejada posible de ti.

Natsu aun no entendía muy bien que era lo que estaba ocurriendo (que raro) pero de lo que si estaba seguro, era de que ayudaría a Lissana, pues aunque en estos últimos días le había causado bastantes dolores de cabeza seguía siendo su amiga.

Mirajane le explico que tal vez Lissana había ingerido una pasión de los celos, lo cual hacia que simplemente se volviera irracional, el efecto aumentaba conforme pasaba el tiempo, haciendo que la persona en cuestión se volviera cada vez mas y mas irracional llegando a los extremos.

-Pero si son celos por que no los tiene por alguien mas?, por que tiene que ser contra Lucy?-Pregunto Natsu (una pregunta bastante inteligente)

Por lo que entendí la poción solo puede hacer efecto si la persona tiene celos de alguien, si es asi, el hechizo tendrá efecto.

-Y por que Lissana tenia celos de Lucy?... Acoso es verdad lo que, lo que me dijo?-Pregunto Natsu nervioso.

-No se que es lo que ella te haya dicho, pero tenia celos de Lucy por que siempre pasabas mucho tiempo con ella, Lissana era tu mejor amiga y al ver que la habías cambiado se sintió dolida, ella te quiere mucho-Dijo Mirajane dulcemente-Tu eres su mejor amigo.

-¿El hechizo puede cambiar el tipo de celos?-Pregunto Natsu tratando de aclarar sus dudas respecto a lo que en verdad sentía Lissana por el.

-¿Cambiar el tipo de celos?-Mirajane no comprendió lo que el pelirosa quería decir con esa pregunta-¿A que te refieres?

Natsu suspiro pesadamente para después mirar fijamente a la albina.

-Lissana confeso que me amaba-Dijo con las mejillas totalmente rojas, pero con una expresión de seriedad.

Mirajane estaba realmente sorprendida pues nunca creyó que su pequeña hermana pudiera hacer algo asi, pero después comprendió a lo que se refería Natsu con su pregunta.

-La verdad es que de eso no estoy muy segura, el hechizo puede ser controlado por el mago responsable de ella, pero la verdad es que no estoy muy segura de eso-Confeso la Strauss.

-¿Y quien podría tener intenciones de alejarme de Lucy?

-No lo se Natsu, aun estoy investigando, pero lo que si se, es que ese alguien sabia de los sentimientos de Lissana, si no jamás hubiera lanzado el hechizo hacia ella, sabia que tenia un poco de celos hacia Lucy.

-Y ¿como es que Lissana quedo hechizada?

-Bueno se prepara una poción bastante complicada, incluso se que para la creación de esta hay que esperar cierto tiempo, y que si no se hace con cuidado puede no funcionar.

-Pues al parecer si que funciono-Gruño Natsu-¿Y sabes que es lo que tenemos que hacer para que Lissana vuelva a la normalidad?

-Primero tenemos que encontrar al responsable de todo esto… tenemos que encontrar a la persona que lanzo el hechizo sobre Lissana.

-¿Y donde esta ella en estos momentos?

-Aun esta en la enfermería, Elfman esta con ella cuidándola, el maestro salió en busca de alguna solución, dijo que conocía a alguien que tal vez podría ayudar, y Levy esta investigando en la biblioteca.

-Bien en esa caso creo que lo mejor será ir en busca de ese maldito que hechizo a Lissana, le enseñare a no meterse con un mago de Fairy Tail.

Natsu regreso con sus amigos, los cuales seguían en lo suyo.

Juvia al parecer ya había preparado otra porción de su sopa y trataba de que Gray la probara, este (que para ese momento ya se encontraba en ropa interior) congelaba la cuchara de Juvia con todo y la mano de esta la cual siendo de agua provocara que en una especie de reacción en cadena en cuerpo la pobre Juvia se congelara completamente.

Happy estaba tratando de que Charlie compartiera con el un pescado con un enorme moño rojo, pero al ver que la blanca gatita simplemente lo ignoraba, Happy comenzaba a hacer un verdadero drama.

Mientras Erza seguía imaginándose sobre el verde pasto disfrutando de un hermoso picnic.

A Natsu le dio un tic en el ojo pero se volvió hacia ellos y serio dijo.

-Nos vamos a una misión-Declaro.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

* * *

Y bueno puede matarme, pero es que aparte de todos mis problemas existenciales estuve pensando bastante en como hacer un bueno capitulo (aunque no quede muy convencida) pero al menos ya le di un pequeño giro a la historia, pues como verán Lissana no estaba siendo ella misma, pero… ¿Cuándo fue exactamente que la hechizaron?

Bueno eso se los dejo a su imaginación, y es que ahora empieza la verdadera acción, pues de ahora en adelante pasaran una serie de eventos que pondrán el mundo de los personajes de cabeza, pues gracias a la intromisión de ciertos gremios los sentimientos comenzaran a aflorar y mas que nada los celos masculinos que no se harán esperar (muajaja pobres de ellos, no saben lo que les espera)

En fin muchas sorpresas se avecinan y espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias… pues como les dije esto es solo el inicio.

Bye Bye .


	5. Comenzando las misiones

Hey! Hola, aqui les traigo el capituo 5 de Descubriendo Sentimientos, espero que les guste y no olviden comentar :)

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

-Nos vamos de misión-Declaró Natsu.

-Bien-Dijo Erza-Vámonos a una misión, de todas formas el equipo ya esta integrado.

-¿Eso significa que Juvia también ira?-Pregunto la peli azul.

-Asi es-Afirmo Erza sonriente.

-¡¿Enserio?!-Preguntaron al unísono una Juvia emocionada y un Gray a poco de un ataque.

-Por supuesto que si, porque no es una misión común-Aclaro Natsu.

-Natsu, Si no es una misión normal, ¿de que se trata?-Pregunto Happy que se acercaba con un gran pescado en la boca.

-Natsu, dinos bien de que estas hablando-Exigió Erza.

Mientras Natsu les contaba toda la historia que momentos antes Mirajene le había contado, una rubia en la barra lo miraba pensativa.

-¿Lu-chan estas bien?

-¿Ah? Si claro Levy-chan… es solo que estoy pensando en algo sin importancia.

-No creo que sea algo sin importancia.

-De verdad que no importa, oye por cierto llevas bastante tiempo con ese libro ¡que es lo que ocurre?-Dijo la rubia tratando de cambiar de tema, pues no quería hablar sobre eso… por lo menos no aun.

-Estoy investigando cierto hechizo, pero no logro encontrarlo-Contesto Levy frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cierto hechizo?… ¿de que trata?

-Bueno en realidad no estoy muy segura, no tengo los detalles, pero el maestro me pidió que investigara pues dice que es algo sumamente importante, pero aun asi no me ha querido dar mas detalles sobre el tema.

-Bueno el maestro ha de tener sus razones… aunque espero que no sea nada grave.

-Si, yo también espero que no sea nada grave, pero no me cambies el tema, dime ¿en que estabas pensando tanto que te hacia suspirar asi?

-Ya te lo dije Levy-chan, nada… no tiene importancia-Insistió la rubia

-Si fuera algo sin importancia no estarías acabándote el aire en suspiros-Comento Levy en tono burlón.

-No, no es nada, solo que…

-¿Solo que…?

-No se, estoy segura de que en verdad no le intereso… seguramente es cierto que a él le gusta…

-¿Le gusta quien a quien?-Pregunto un pelinegro que "casualmente" pasaba por ahí.

-Gajeel…-Lucy agradeció su oportuna intromisión, pues estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no era consiente de sus propias palabras.

-¡Gajeel!-Se quejo una pequeña peli azul pues ella si estaba prestando atención a las palabras de Lucy.

-¿Que hice ahora enana?-Pregunto bastante confundido por la repentina molestia de su enana peli azul favorita.

Lucy solo suspiro pues sabía que eso solo era el inicio de una nueva y tonta pelea, en donde seguramente ella por votación unánime seria el árbitro.

Ya estaba cansada de eso, siempre lo mismo con esos dos, no entendía como podían pelearse tanto si era más que obvio la atracción que sentía el uno por el otro y no era odio precisamente.

De nuevo otro suspiro, mirándolos podía asegurar que en cualquier momento uno de los dos se daría cuenta de que a nadie más que a ellos mismos engañaban y entonces comenzaría una linda… y extraña relación.

¿Cuantos suspiros iban ya? Ah! Que importa Levy exagera, el aire aun no se acaba y la cuenta de los suspiros se perdió

Deseaba poder decir lo mismo de su relación con Natsu, pues desde un tiempo atrás se había distanciado mucho uno del otro, por lo menos Levy y Gajeel, se la pasan juntos todo el tiempo… peleando pero igual estaban juntos, mientras que ella y el pelirosa ya ni siquiera salían a misiones juntos, él se la pasaba todo el tiempo con Lissana.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar… cierto ¿Qué pasara ahora que Lissana confesó sus sentimientos? Seguro que Natsu querrá estar con ella…

De nuevo Lucy seguía en sus pensamientos, muy lejos del mundo tanto que ni siquiera se entero de en que momento la pelea Bella vs Bestia había terminado, ahora había dos pares de ojos observándola fijamente.

-¿Lu-chan que pasa?

-Nada, nada-Dijo tratando de convencer a su amiga, pero mas que nada tratando de convencerse a si misma.

-¿Bueno y porque no vamos a una misión juntas?-Pregunto de repente Levy.

-Tu y yo en una misión…nunca hemos ido a una juntas, asi que suena bien ¿irán también los de shadow gear?

-No. ellos salieron de misión ayer y no regresaran hasta la semana que viene.

-Ya veo

-Gajeel no será mejor acompañarlas, podría ser peligroso-Comento Lilly que había escuchado la conversación y ahora se acercaba.

-¿Por qué debería acompañarlas? Ellas quieren ir solas, ¿acaso no las estabas escuchando?

-Si, pero recuerda que necesitas realizar misiones para poder comprar… eso

-¿Eso? No sé de que demonios estas hablando

Lilly al darse cuenta de que las dos chicas seguían la conversación con cierto interés decidió que lo mejor era hablar en privado con Gajeel, así que se lo llevo a una esquina haciendo que el pelinegro que agachara para poderle susurrar al oído algo que aunque las dos amigas intentaron averiguar no alcanzaron a escuchar.

-¿Qué se traerán esos dos?

-No tengo idea.

Después de un rato de su "charla de hombres" Gajeel junto con Lilly se ofrecieron a acompañarlas a realizar su misión.

Aunque al principio Levy no estaba muy convencida, termino cediendo ante la insistencia de Lucy.

Escogieron una misión en otra ciudad, tardarían por lo menos tres días en completarla, así que decidieron irse al otro día en la mañana.

Mientras tanto Natsu terminaba de explicarles la situación a sus compañeros de esquipo.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Esto es imperdonable.

-Tenemos que encontrar al culpable y hacerlo pagar.

-Si lo se, pero hay algo mas… aparte de Lissana, Lucy también puede estar en peligro.-Aclaro Natsu

-¿De que estas hablando?-Pregunto Gray confundido.

-Natsu tiene razón, pues aunque fue Lissana la hechizada, todo esto era en contra de Lucy, así que quien sea el culpable debe de estar planeando algo para hacerle mal a Lucy-Contesto Erza bastante seria.

-Lo mejor es que mantengamos a Lucy-san vigilada-Dijo Juvia.

-Si tal vez eso seria lo mejor, mantenerla vigilada mientras nosotros nos encargamos de hacerle pagar al maldito por todos los problemas que ha estado ocasionando gracias a ese estúpido hechizo.-Dijo Natsu.

-Podemos llamar a Loki, el seguramente estará mas que dispuesto a cuidar de Lucy-san.

-Tienes razón Juvia, creo que esa es una buena idea, podemos confiar en que estará en buenas manos.

-¿Porque tiene que ser Loki?-Pregunto un poco molesto Natsu.

-Porque a Loki-san le gusta Lucy-chan y eso me dejaría el camino libre con Gray-sama-Contesto Juvia feliz.

-No creo que esa sea una buena razón-Dijo Gray con una gota en su nuca.

-Estoy segura de que Lucy estará a salvo, podemos confiar en Loki-Contesto Erza.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo-Decía Natsu mas molesto por el comentario de la Loxar-Creo que seria mejor si estuviera con nosotros, podemos cuidarla mejor entre todos.

-Pero eso la pondría en mas peligro, nosotros tenemos que centrarnos en encontrar a ese maldito no podremos cuidar a Lucy si la llevamos directo a su agresor-Dijo Gray mientras golpeaba en la cabeza a Natsu.

-Oye idiota…-Natsu no pudo continuar discutiendo por que la pelirroja lo interrumpió.

-Natsu, Gray tiene razón, no podemos dejar que Lucy venga con nosotros, seria peligroso para ella.

-Pero ¿Por qué tiene que cuidarla Loki?

-¿Qué rayos es lo que te pasa? ¿Porque te molesta tanto que sea Loki?-Pregunto Gray bastante irritado por el comportamiento incomprensivo del pelirosa.

-Por que no quiero que estén juntos-Dijo casi en un grito

-¿Puede ser que a Natsu-san le guste Lucy-san?-Pregunto sorprendida Juvia

Natsu al escuchar eso se sonrojo, cosa que no pasó de ser percibida por la Loxar y por Gray.

-¿Asi que enserio te gusta Lucy? Pobre, pero que es lo que ha hecho ella para recibir semejante castigo jajaja-Comenzó a burlarse Gray.

-Gray-sama, Juvia no le ve nada de malo que a Natsu-san le guste Lucy-san, creo que harían una bonita pareja.

-Pero si hace apenas unos momentos dijiste que Loki y ella hacían una bonita pareja.

-Juvia no dijo eso, solo me pareció conveniente que Loki-san cuidara de ella, pero nunca dije que hacían una bonita pareja-Contesto Juvia a la defensiva.

-De todas formas, la verdad es que los dos están equivocados, ¿Por qué rayos creen que me gustaría Lucy?, ella y yo solo somos amigos nunca me podría gustar-Dijo muy enojado Natsu que para ese momento ya había perdido la paciencia.

Pero de lo que no se había dado cuenta era de que una rubia que pasaba junto a Gajeel y Levy había escuchado lo ultimo dicho por el.

-Lu-chan- susurro Levy al verla cara ensombrecida de la rubia al escuchar esas palabras.

-Ese Natsu si que es un idiota-Opino Lilly mientras que Gajeel solo asentía.

Erza que hasta ese momento no había participado en aquella conversación y que había visto como la pobre Lucy después de escuchar eso había salido corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos se acercó a Natsu y le dio un fuerte golpe que lo mando volando hacia el otro lado del gremio.

-¿Pero que demonios te pasa?

-Eres un idiota, deberías pensar mejor las cosas antes de decirlas-Diciendo esto la pelirroja se dirigió hasta la puerta del gremio y girándose anuncio.

-Preparen sus cosas nos iremos mañana en la mañana para buscar a ese maldito-Y salió dejando a Natsu bastante confundido por sus recientes palabras.

Levy junto a Gajeel y Lilly se acercaron a Natsu, la peli azul enojada fue la que hablo

-¿Cuanto mas piensas hacer sufrir a Lucy-chan?-Pregunto Levy evidentemente enojada.

-¿Pero que hoy a todos se les ocurre molestarme e insultarme?

-Tu si que eres idiota verdad flamita.

-A quien le dices idiota maldito…

-Natsu, esta vez de verdad que fuiste demasiado lejos-Lo interrumpió Levy.

-Por lo menos podrían explicarme que es lo que ocurre.

-No podemos explicarte lo que es obvio para todos, menos para ti, deberías prestar mas atención a las personas que están mas cerca de ti-Dijo Lilly bastante serio.

Después Levy, Gajeel y Lilly salieron del gremio para prepararse… mañana comenzarían un viaje largo.

Natsu se quedo mucho mas confundido todavía, pues no podía entender que era lo que los demás le intentaban decir… en su cabeza había muchas cosas que lo preocupaban, pero ahora lo mas importante era poder encontrar al mago que se metió con Lissana y lo peor... con Lucy.

Una rubia estaba sentada al borde de su cama con la cara entre sus manos, intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Ya lo sabia, lo sabia-Se repetía en un susurro-Yo no le puedo gustar, ¿como podría? Yo, solo soy su amiga, su compañera, solo eso y nada mas.-Lucy comenzó a sollozar, le dolían las palabras de Natsu, pero sabia que ya nada podía hacer pues ahora el estaría con Lissana.

Después de unos momentos Lucy callo dormida y de entre las sombras una figura la observaba por fuera de su ventana con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Lucy, tu pronto serás mía.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Gajeel llegaba junto con Lilly al gremio, listos para su misión.

-Ya conoces el plan ¿cierto Gajeel?

-Claro, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero, no quiero que desaproveches esta oportunidad por que seguro no habrá otra.-Le reprocho Lilly

-Bien, bien ya entendí, ya te lo dije no tienes por qué preocuparte.-Contesto Gajeel un poco irritado

-De acuerdo confiare en ti.

-Si, ya te lo dije, este plan no puede fallar.

-¿Qué plan?-Pregunto Levy llegando por atrás de los dos haciéndolos sobresaltar.

-No sé de que estas hablando-Dijo Gajeel tratando de no parecer nervioso.

-Vamos somos un equipo, si tienen un plan cuéntenmelo-Dijo Levy parándose de puntitas para acercar su rostro al de un sonrojado y nervioso Gajeel.

-Ya te dijimos que no sabemos de que estas hablando-Dijo Lilly intentando rescatar a Gajeel pues cada vez su rostro estaba mas rojo.

Gajeel y Lilly tenían un plan, ¿pero de que se trataba? Bien era simple, al menos que cierto pelinegro atolondrado y torpe lo echara a perder podría ser esta una buena oportunidad para pasar más tiempo con aquella peli azul que siempre estaba en los pensamientos del Dragon Slayer de hierro.

Lilly ya se había dado cuenta de la situación y al ver que Gajeel no tenia intenciones de hacer algo al respecto decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos (o patas) y ayudar a su compañero, aunque al parecer el pelinegro lo que tenia de poder y fuerza lo tenia de insensible y torpe, por eso mismo después de pensar mucho el Exeede ideo un plan que no podría fallar (oh eso era lo que se esperaba) y asi fue como le sugirió a Gajeel que tomara esta misión como una ventaja para su objetico principal… Levy.

Levy se dio cuenta de que ellos no tenían ninguna intención de contarle su plan se puso las manos en las caderas en señal de enojo.

-Bien como quieran-Contesto molesta Levy inflando las mejillas-No es que me importe de todas formas saber sobre sus planes-Dicho esto les dio la espalda y se fue un poco molesta.

-Eso estuvo cerca-Susurro Lilly mientras Gajeel asentía aun bastante sonrojado.

Unos minutos después llego una cansada y ojerosa Lucy, tenia sus ojos completamente rojo e hinchados en primera por que se la había pasado llorando antes de dormir y segunda por que había tenido una extraña pesadilla, y aunque no recordaba bien los detalles podía recordar claramente el rostro de alguien para ella desconocido, la pequeña peli azul al verla llegar corrió a su encuentro pero al verla en ese estado se preocupo.

-Lu-chan, ¿acaso no dormiste bien anoche?

-No es eso, lo que ocurre es que tuve una extraña pesadilla, pero no es nada importante-Dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno creo que lo mejor será irnos ya, entre más rápido nos vayamos, mas rápido regresaremos.-Contesto sonriente Levy dándole menor importancia al aspecto de Lucy después de su respuesta.

-Claro.

Justo cuando los cuatro iban saliendo Natsu junto con Happy acababan de entrar al gremio.

Natsu al verla simplemente la ignoro, no por que no quisiera hablar con ella, si no que después de la platica con Mirajene la noche anterior cuando le conto de que saldría en una misión junto con Erza, Gray y Juvia.

**Inicio de Flashback**

Después de que todos lo dejaron bastante confundido decidió ir a la barra para hablar un poco con Mirajene

-¿Que ocurre Natsu?-Pregunto la albina al ver a Natsu bastante decaído.

-No entiendo nada, todo es tan confuso-Dijo tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, lo peor de todo es que creo que algo pasa con Lucy, pero no estoy muy seguro de eso, pero bueno al menos Gray, Juvia y Erza me ayudaran para atrapar a ese tipo, asi que ya no hay que preocuparse de eso, nosotros nos encargaremos de que page por todo lo que ha hecho.

-Me alegro mucho, seguro que ustedes no tendrán dificultad alguna en encontrarlo y darle su merecido.

-Si, pero aun asi no puedo dejar de pensar en Lucy, es como si todo el mundo supiera algo de ella que yo no se, somos amigos ¿no? compañeros, y aun asi siento que me oculta algo-Natsu miro a los ojos a la albina-Tu no sabes nada de eso ¿cierto? Si fuera asi me lo dirías ¿verdad?

Mirajene sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería el pelirosa decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer por él era dejarlo solucionar ese problema el mismo, decidió dejar que él lo descubriera por su cuenta, aunque esperaba que lo hiciera pronto por que tal vez después seria demasiado tarde.

Tratando de cambiar el tema con sutileza decidió contarle lo que el maestro le había dicho hace unos momentos.

-Natsu, creo que el hechizo también podría consistir en solo hacerte algún daño a ti, no podemos estar seguros de que solo es por Lucy, tal vez en realidad aquel mago vaya detrás de ti-Dijo Mirajene un poco preocupada.

-¿Porque crees eso?

-Por que en realidad ataco a dos personas muy cercanas a ti; Lissana y Lucy, tal vez solo las esta usando para llegar a ti.-Contesto la Strauss.

-Puede que tengas razón, lo mejor será que me aleje un poco de ellas, por lo menos hasta que todo esto acabe.

Mirajene viendo la resolución que había tomado Natsu, pensó que no seria una buena idea pues podría alejarse demasiado de Lucy, pero cuando estaba apunto de decirle algo, el pelirosa ya había salido del gremio.

-Espero que no haya empeorado las cosas-Dijo la pobre Mirajene para si-Bueno el amor se hace mas fuerte frente a las mas duras adversidades-Dijo sonriendo.

**Fin de Flashback**

Sabía que lo mejor era alejarse un poco de Lucy para no ponerla en peligro.

-Mirajene puede que tenga razón, tal vez esto no fue contra Lucy, tal vez fue contra mi, si estoy junto a ella podría estar en peligro-Pensó el Dragon Slayer.

-Buenos días-Dice alegre Happy.

-Buenos días Happy-Contesta Levy.

-Buenos días Happy-Contesta Lucy con una sonrisa.

-¡Lucy!, ¿pero que fue lo que te paso?-Grita Happy viéndola cara demacrada y los ojos hinchados de Lucy-Seguro estuviste llorando toda la noche por que Natsu y yo no te hicimos compañía ¿verdad?-Dice pícaramente el felino.

-¡Cla-claro que no!-Contesta Lucy completamente sonrojada-Happy no digas cosas que se pueden malinterpretar.

-¡Oh!, bueno tal vez me equivoque-Dice levantando los hombros-Tal vez solo es por Natsu… yo seguramente no te importo-Dice haciendo un drama-Ya sé que el único que te importa es Natsu, lo se desde el día en que él se quedo dormido en tu cama y tu me dijiste que…-Pero Happy ya no pudo continuar pues Lucy ya lo había pateado lo mas lejos posible y ahora solo era un pequeño haz de luz en el cielo.

Lucy se dio cuenta de que Natsu había escuchado todo, junto con Levy, Lilly y Gajeel, los últimos tres la miraban un poco incrédulos, pero después en sus rostros se ensancharon unas sonrisas burlonas.

Pero Lucy no presto mucha atención a ellos, el único que le importaba era ese pelirosa que la miraba atónito.

-Happy es un mentiroso, solo tuve una pesadilla eso es todo, no hay que tomarle mucha importancia-Aclaro dirigiéndose hacia esos tres que solo sonreían, pero sin dejar de observar la reacción de Natsu.

El pelirosa simplemente dio media vuelta y fue al encuentro de Erza y Juvia para esperar a Gray y comenzar con su búsqueda.

Lucy a ver esto pensó que Natsu estaba siendo demasiado indiferente con ella, incluso apenas noto que el no la había siquiera saludado y eso la hizo entristecer.

-Claro que no le va a importar, es mejor que no sepa lo que le dije a Happy aquel día, si no nuestra poca amistad que aun queda podría verse perjudicada por estos tontos sentimientos míos-Pensó la rubia con tristeza.

Después el equipo de Lucy partió hacia su misión, mientras tanto Natsu estaba completamente confundido.

-Lucy no lloraría por mi, ¿porque lo haría?-Pensó amargamente Natsu-Que estupideces dice a veces Happy, aunque espero que este bien, no tenia un buen aspecto el día de hoy, seguro es por no dormir bien… ¿pero que fue lo que le dijo a Happy ese día? Ahh! debería concentrarme en esto, no hay tiempo que perder, hay que encontrar a ese infeliz y solucionar todo esto de una vez por todas.

Natsu estaba sumido en sus pensamientos pues ver a Lucy tan mal había hecho que su corazón se oprimiera y le causara dolor, obviamente ella era su amiga, su compañera y le dolía mucho verla en un estado tan deplorable pues de lejos se veía que no había tenido una buena noche, pero aunque el sabia que era normal sentir preocupación por ella, aun no se lograba convencer del todo de que esos sentimientos fueran solo por una simple amistad.

Mientras tanto Gray ya había llegado y después de hacer los últimos preparativos salieron en busca del culpable de los problemas actuales de Natsu.

-Bien, vámonos

-Busquemos a ese idiota y hagámosle pagar.

-¡Ayer sir!

Y asi dos equipos comenzaron sus viajes, sin saber que aunque los caminos que tomaron eran distintos, pronto se verían en las mismas peligrosas situaciones.

* * *

Hasta aqui el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado pues comienzan los celos aunque esto no es nada, pronto tendran que enfrentarse a situaciones de lo mas extrañas y ahora los hombres de Fairy Tail tendran que empezar a pelear por sus amadas hadas.

Bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, no olviden dejarme sus opiniones, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc...

Bye Bye


	6. Mi pequeña princesa

Si, si ya sé que me tarde demasiado, pido disculpas, pero la verdad es que no tenía inspiración, no sé cómo me habrá quedado este capítulo, espero que bien jeje, si no, no duden en hacérmelo saber, sin más aquí está el capítulo.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Y asi dos equipos comenzaron sus viajes, sin saber que aunque los caminos que tomaron eran distintos, pronto se verían en las mismas peligrosas situaciones.

El equipo de Levy, Lucy, Gajeel y Lily atravesaban una gran pradera, llena de pasto verde y flores coloridas, Caminando adelante se encontraban Gajeel y Lily, este último casi corriendo para poder seguir el paso del Dragon Slayer, pues sus pequeñas patitas eran demasiado cortas, después Levy casi arrastrándose era jalada por Lucy.

-Lu-chan, deberíamos descansar un poco. –Chillo Levy, desde hace un par de horas arrastraba los pies, ya no le era posible seguir a Lucy de cerca y mucho menos a Gajeel, el cual ni siquiera había podido oír las quejas de Levy de tan lejos que se encontraba de ella.

-Vamos Levy-chan, no es tan difícil. –Lucy trataba de pararse cada tanto para darle ánimos a Levy de que continuara.

-Esto no nos habría pasado, si hubiéramos usado el tren –Dijo la peli azul molesta.

Gajeel que hasta entonces había estado encerrado en sus pensamientos, escucho esa última queja de Levy. Se paró en seco mientras giraba solo lo suficiente para ver a la pequeña Peli azul a los ojos quedando asi de perfil.

–Te lo advertí antes de salir, no pienso utilizar ningún estúpido medio de transporte, sería mucho más tardado, llegaríamos a nuestro destino en tres días, caminando evitamos tener que transbordar tanto, y asi en lugar de tres días, solo serían dos. –Gruño mientras se acercaba amenazante hacia Levy.

–Ya lo se. –Farfullo molesta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos e inflaba las mejillas.

Lucy siguió caminando junto con Lily, ninguno de los dos quería quedarse a presenciar como comenzaban matarse entre ellos.

-Por lo menos podríamos descansar un poco, ¡Ya no puedo caminar!

-Deberías dejar de leer tantos libros, que no sirven para nada y ponerte a entrenar un poco más, tal vez asi serias capaz de caminar dos metros sin cansarte.

-No me interesa ser una musculosa estúpida, prefiero tener cerebro, que músculos, pero por lo visto tú piensas de una manera completamente diferente, aunque no creo posible que se piense con los músculos, porque de cerebro no te veo nada.

Gajeel estaba realmente ofendido, por no decir molesto y rabioso… llevaba más de la mitad del camino tratando de ignorar las quejas que la pequeña lanzaba cada diez segundos, era por eso mismo que se había adelantado lo suficiente como para dejar de oírla, pero simplemente no podía estar parándose a esperar a que las dos magas se dignaran a seguirle el paso.

-Bueno pues si tanto te enorgullece tener más cerebro que músculos, supongo que te las podrás arreglar bien, porque yo no pienso parar ni un momento.

Levy ya estaba roja de la ira, no lo soportaba, definitivamente quería estrangularlo en ese mismo instante, claro que para eso él tendría que agacharse lo suficiente, cosa que suponía no iba a suceder.

Gajeel el viendo que la peli azul no respondía a ese último comentario y se limitaba a observar el suelo, creyó que la McGarden ya había desistido y decidió que lo mejor sería seguir caminando, sabía que de un momento a otro tendrían que parar a descansar, pero para hacerla enojar había dicho aquella pequeña mentira.

Levy lanzo un derrotado suspiro y comenzó a caminar despacio, tenía los puños apretados, tanto que los nudillos comenzaban a ponérsele blancos.

¿Quién demonios se había creído el Dragon Slayer para tratarla de esa forma? Tan enojada estaba que de pronto paro en seco plantándose firmemente en el suelo.

Gajeel al no escuchar sus pasos se giró con el rostro en una clara expresión de molestia.

– ¿¡Y ahora qué demonios te pasa!? Deja de hacernos perder el tiempo y camina.

Lucy que hasta ese momento se había mantenido fuera de la discusión, se giró al mismo tiempo que Lily para observar como Levy se dejaba caer de sentón en el pasto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–He dicho que quiero descansar y eso es exactamente lo que hare.

–Levy-chan creo que podríamos descansar un poco después de haber avanzado más. –Lucy simplemente no quería que hubiera otra discusión en la que ella fuera el árbitro, y sabía que a Gajeel jamás lo convencería de descansar un poco, la única opción que le quedaba para que hubiera un poco de paz era tratar de razonar con su amiga, pero parecía que esta se negaba fervientemente a escucharla.

Gajeel estaba más que enojado, sus instintos asesinos emergerían en cualquier momento, miro a Levy como si estuviera a punto de atacarla, pero ella ni siquiera se inmuto, simplemente giro bruscamente su rostro y alzo más la barbilla.

–¡Con un demonio! ¡Párate de una maldita vez, no estoy de humor para tus juegos! –Gajeel grito, definitivamente ese día no era el mejor de su vida.

–No quiero.

Lily solo negaba con la cabeza, aunque trataba de ocultar una sonrisa, sabía que Gajeel no soportaba que la gente lo contradijera de ese modo, sabía que si hubiera sido Natsu o cualquier otro hombre de Fairy Tail ya se hubiera molido a golpes con él, pero Levy aparte de ser mujer, era un poco especial para él y Lily lo sabía, aunque no era el único, Lucy también batallaba por no lanzar alguna risilla, al ver como Gajeel cambiaba de todos los colores posibles, simplemente Levy era única.

Gajeel ya no soportaba más, lo intento, claro que lo intento, pero simplemente el no estaba hecho para ser paciente, asi que sin más se acercó rápidamente a Levy y en cuanto estuvo junto a ella la jalo del brazo y la cargo como un saco de patatas sobre su hombro sin ningún esfuerzo aparente.

–¡Kya! –Levy no había visto venir aquello, simplemente la tomó por sorpresa, incluso Gajeel estaba un poco sorprendido con el mismo, no había planeado aquello, simplemente fue un reflejo, por lo enojado que estaba.

Siguió caminando con Levy al hombro pasando junto a una sonriente Lucy que lo observaba divertida.

–¿Qué, acaso tú también pretendes que te lleve a cuestas?

La rubia simplemente negó con la cabeza, pero no dejó de sonreír.

Siguieron su camino en relativa paz, ahora Lucy junto con Lily lideraban la marcha, mientras que detrás venia refunfuñando Gajeel, recibiendo de vez en cuando una patada en sus costillas de parte de la peli azul, que apenas y sentía.

–Si entrenaras un poco más, podrías provocarme más que cosquillas con tus "potentes" patadas. –Comento Gajeel visiblemente irritado.

–Cállate y bájame de una maldita vez. –Chilló por enésima vez Levy.

–¿Qué acaso no estabas cansada? Te estoy haciendo un favor, y lo único que recibo son patadas y chillidos.

–Yo nunca pedí tu ayuda Gajeel. –Contesto enojada.

–Con más razón deberías estar agradecida, estoy ayudándote aunque no me lo hayas pedido.

Eso ya es el colmo, se estaba burlando de ella, y no era solo eso por lo que ella estaba enojada, aunque avergonzada quedaría mejor en aquella situación.

–¿Por lo menos podrías alejar tu mano de ahí? –Susurro Levy mientras se ponía roja como un tomate.

Gajeel al principio no pareció entender sus palabras.

¿Ahí donde?

Pero palideció y se sonrojo casi al instante al darse cuenta de que ese tacto tan suavecito y esponjoso en su mano derecha no era precisamente la espalda de la chica, sino una parte de su anatomía más abajo aun.

Él no lo había hecho con ninguna doble intención, simplemente había sido un pequeño "accidente" por asi decirlo.

Rápidamente dejo a la chica en el suelo, Levy pensó que ya podría caminar el resto del viaje aunque aún se sentía un poco mareada, seguramente por estar tanto tiempo prácticamente de cabeza, o quizás había otra razón.

Sin darle importancia comenzó a caminar, pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando sintió que un brazo fuerte la rodeaba por la cintura jalándola un poco, para después saltar al aire y finalmente ser capturada por unas grandes y fuertes manos.

De nuevo aquel mareo, Gajeel, había pensado que no podría soportar otro berrinche más, pero tampoco podía ser tachado de pervertido, la llevaría cargando, pero ya no como un costal de papas, ahora lo haría como lo que para el significaba ella.

Una pequeña princesa….SU pequeña princesa.

Agito bruscamente la cabeza, no podía empezar a pensar en aquellas cursilerías, simplemente él no era asi.

–Seguramente Juvia me ha contagiado su loca enfermedad. –Pensó Gajeel recordando a su compañera, cuando estaba cerca de Gray, mientras comenzaba a andar de nuevo con Levy en brazos, sintiendo su pequeño y cálido cuerpo contra el suyo.

–Gajeel, esto no, no es necesario. –Susurro nerviosa Levy.

–No pienso perder más tiempo con tus berrinches, es mejor de esta forma. –Y dicho esto la apretó más contra su pecho.

Levy se sonrojo al sentir el corazón de Gajeel tanto o más acelerado que el suyo.

Lucy y Lily siguieron caminando, haciendo de cuenta que no los veían, sin embargo en sus rostros se podían distinguir unas grandes sonrisas.

– ¿No creen que sea hora de descansar? –Dijo al fin Lucy cortando aquel silencio que momentos antes se había formado.

–Si, tal vez sea lo mejor. –Secundo Lily

– ¿Ya se han cansado?

–A decir verdad un poco, como a mí no me llevan en brazos tan cariñosamente…–Lucy ya no tuvo que seguir hablando, tanto Gajeel con Levy estaban con las caras tan rojas que Lucy no pudo evitar reír bajito.

–Yo aún puedo andar. –Intervino Lily. –Pero no creo que sea conveniente, lo mejor será descansar, no sabemos cuándo podríamos ser atacados.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

Y a pesar de que Levy no quería dejar los confortables brazos de Gajeel no tuvo más opción que hacerlo cuando él la puso con cuidado en el piso.

Gajeel tampoco estaba muy contento, no le habría importado seguir caminando con tal de tener ese pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos un poco más, igual se resignó al ver que en cuanto la ponía en el piso ella no parecía inconforme, al contrario; la vio estirarse y suspirar aliviada, cosa que puso a Gajeel malhumorado.

–Debí imaginarlo. –Susurro cabizbajo.

– ¿Ocurre algo?

–Nada.

–Entonces deberías quitar esa cara que dice "en cualquier momento matare a alguien". –Lily sabía muy bien que a Gajeel le pasaba algo, aunque él no se lo dijera lo conocía muy bien, incluso pudo imaginar cual era la razón de su malhumor.

–Iré por algo para encender una fogata, al parecer esta noche será fría. –Ignorando el último comentario del Exced Gajeel comenzó a alejarse.

Levy aún seguía sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocadamente, sabía muy bien el motivo, desde que se sintió entre los brazos del Dragos Slayer pudo notar su calidez, se sintió protegida y a salvo.

Lo que mas la confundió fue el hecho de que el corazón de él también latía aceleradamente, lo pudo notar mientras él la cargaba.

No pudo evitar que de pronto sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo, al recordar sus brazos fuertes alrededor de ella.

Lucy se dio cuenta de que Levy no dejaba de sonrojarse cada cinco segundos, sabia la razón pero quería molestarla un poco, solo un poco, para que admitiera que ella quería a Gajeel.

–Levy-chan, te has puesto roja, ¿estas enferma?, o es que tal vez…¿estés pensando cosas sucias? –Pregunto Lucy con una mirada picara.

La cara de Levy era todo un poema, ¿Cómo podía Lucy pensar semejantes cosas? Ella jamás pensaría en ese tipo de cosas… ¿o sí?

De nuevo el rubor en sus mejillas.

Lucy no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse estrepitosamente, y es que sabía exactamente cuáles eran los pensamientos en ese momento de la peli azul.

Levy por otro lado trataba de alejar los pensamientos que invadían su cabeza gracias al comentario nada oportuno de la rubia.

–Deberías ser más sincera y admitir de una buena vez que Gajeel te gusta, incluso me atrevería a decir que te gusta tanto como los libros.

No claro que no a Levy McGarden no le gustaba Gajeel tanto como los libros, definitivamente él le gustaba mucho más, pero claro que no lo iba a admitir, no por ahora, aun no tenía bien en claro sus sentimientos.

Además de que no estaba muy segura de que era lo que Gajeel pensaba de ella, seguramente después de lo de hoy le odiaba por hacer tanto drama.

No quería contarle a nadie lo que sentía, si no era correspondida quedaría como una tonta. Simplemente no podía admitirlo, no abiertamente.

–No sé de qué hablas Lu-chan.

–Si claro y a Happy no le gustan los pescados. Levy-chan deberías admitirlo, estoy segura de que Gajeel siente lo mismo por ti.

–De verdad no sé de qué estás hablando, en primer lugar yo no siento nada por Gajeel, y en segundo, estoy segura de que él no tiene ningún interés en mí

–Yo sé lo que dijo, Gajeel realmente siente algo por ti.

–Por favor Lu-chan, no quiero seguir con esta platica, mejor preparemos las cosas para dormir.

Lucy no pensó que Levy fuera tan testaruda.

–Tal para cual. –Pensó.

Mientras tanto Gajeel ya había regresado junto con Lily, ambos traían muchas ramas secas, las cuales juntaron y después prendieron el fuego.

Y como Gajeel había dicho ese noche estaba helada.

Lucy se había asegurado de llevar bastantes mantas con las cuales taparse, sin embargo la McGarden apenas había llevado alguna, pensando que no le sería necesario llevar más.

La rubia le había ofrecido algunas de sus mantas, pero Levy alejando que ella no tenía frío no las recibió.

Era su culpa por no ser más previsora y Lucy no tenía por qué sufrir las consecuencias de su ineptitud pasando frio por querer compartir sus mantas con ella.

Lily estaba acurrucado junto a Lucy, la cual igual que este dormía placenteramente junto al fuego.

Levy entre tanto estaba también junto al fuego, pero ella aun no podía dormir, estaba temblando envuelta en esa delgada manta, se arrepentía enormemente de haber rechazado las mantas de Lucy, a este paso acabaría enferma.

Gajeel estaba recargado en un árbol, no estaba dormido, de hecho estaba observando a la peli azul, desde donde estaba la podía ver temblar, el a decir verdad no tenía nada de frio, por esa razón estaba un poco apartado del fuego, entre las sombras, solo sus ojos rojos podían ser diferenciados entre tanta obscuridad. Pero estaba seguro de que Levy se moría d frio, en su interior se libraba una batalla, por un lado quería ir y abrazarla, darle y recibir calor, pero por otra parte algo gritaba dentro de el que esas eran mariconadas, cursilerías y que no debía dejarse llevar, la batalla estaba pareja hasta que de pronto, un ganador.

La McGarden no dejaba de temblar, ya no podía moverse, parecía una estatua, soplo a sus manos en un intento por recuperar la movilidad de sus dedos.

De pronto sintió a alguien detrás de ella, y antes de poder darse la vuelta unas brazos bastante familiares la rodaban por la cintura, mariposas, muchas mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en el estómago de la chica, sabía perfectamente que era Gajeel quien estaba rodeándola, dándole calor, seguridad y protección.

–Gajeel ¿Qué..?

–Shhh relájate, trata de dormir un poco. –Susurro muy cerca de su oído con la voz grave.

Levy pensó que en aquel momento se desmayaría, hubiera caído si no fuera porque ya estaba en el suelo, el aliento de Gajeel en su oído fue demasiado para ella.

Gajeel la sintió tensarse entre sus brazos, sabía que la había puesto nerviosa, sonrió de lado y recargo su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica.

–No, esto no es necesario. –Levy apenas pudo hablar, sentía que su corazón no soportaría y que en cualquier momento explotaría.

–Si te llegas a enfermar, solo serás una carga, solo estoy evitándolo.

Gajeel no quiso decir algo tan rudo, solo no quería verse como un afeminado, ese no era el, tratando de controlar las latidos de su corazón trato de fingir indiferencia.

–Ya veo, –Susurro Levy.

No sabía que pensar al respecto, le encantaba que Gajeel se preocupara a su manera por ella, pero no quería tomarlo como algo más que un simple "favor", claro si ella enfermara solo sería una carga, entendía muy bien las razones de él, pero aun asi no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas, el acababa de dejar muy en claro que no lo hacía con ninguna otra intención más que de ahorrarse molestias en un futuro.

Ante eso ella no podía hacer nada.

Gajeel quería golpearse, ella jamás sería una carga para él, pero no pensaba retractarse de sus palabras.

Inconscientemente la atrajo más hacia él y aspiro con fuerza el aroma que desprendía su cabello, era embriagador, tenerla tan cerca, poder sentirla, era algo completamente incomparable, deseaba prolongar aquel momento tanto como le fuera posible.

–Has dejado de temblar, ¿se te ha pasado el frio?

–Sí, muchas gracias, ahora estoy mejor.

–Bien descansa, mañana tenemos un camino largo que recorrer si queremos llegar antes del anochecer.

–Entiendo.

Los parpados comenzaron a pesarle, aquella calidez era tan reconfortante que en cuestión se minutos ella ya estaba durmiendo profundamente.

Gajeel también estaba cansado, pero no pensaba dormir, si eran atacados mientras dormían seria su fin, sin embargo aquel pequeño y delicado cuerpo entre sus brazos era la mejor sensación que jamás hubiera sentido, poco a poco el también comenzó a quedarse dormido gracias a aquella agradable sensación de tranquilidad que Levy despertaba en el.

–Descansa mi pequeña princesa. –Fue lo último que salió de su boca antes de ceder completamente al sueño.

* * *

Y hasta aqui el capítulo, se que solo estuvo centrado en Levy y Gajeel, me gusta mucho esta pareja y después de pensármelo decidí hacer este capítulo, y esta pareja sera la primera de tantas en comenzar jeje espero que le haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.

Bye bye


End file.
